Hometown Horror
by Kelly of the midnight dawn
Summary: Sequel to "Mysteries and Miracles". The gang is back in Coolsville but still haunted by the memories of Connecticut. But with cases few and far between, their greatest challenge may lie ahead... Getting jobs! Shelma and Fraphne
1. Chapter 1: The Coolsville Groove

**Hometown Horror**

**Chapter 1: The Coolsville Groove**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Scooby Doo or any of the gang. When I own a character I'll let you know. But until then, don't sue me, I'm poor.**

**A/N: I've been wrestling with myself over whether to post this or not. First off, I've only gotten as far as fough drafting up to chapter 3 of this story which looks like it will be eleven chapters by the way that I summarized it. But I've made some good progress recently and I feel like I'm on the right track. Then there's the fact that the chapters of this story are gonna be a lot longer than the chapters of its prequels. Some people just don't like long chapters but I have to admit I'm kind of proud of what I've written so far for this story. So I've been back and forth over whether it's the right time to post this but since the first chapter has been complete and edited for a while now, I'm just itching to see what people think of it.**

**Dedications – To everyone who read and reviewed "Family Matters" and "Mysteries and Miracles". Thank you all so much for your support.**

Velma opened her eyes as warm sunshine streamed in through the opened curtains of the room that she and Shaggy now shared. She smiled softly as she rolled over in bed to find Shaggy already awake. He was lying there, watching her. He smiled when she noticed him.

"Hey," he greeted softly.

"Good morning," she replied as she sat up. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and grabbed her glasses from the nightstand.

Scooby was still fast asleep on his dog bed by the window. Velma made sure not to disturb him as she tiptoed by on her way to the bathroom.

On her way down the hall she passed the door that lead to the room that Daphne and Fred shared. She couldn't help peaking inside through the partially opened door. Daphne was facing the door, a peaceful and serene smile on her face. Fred was behind her, holding her in his arms, most of his face hidden because it was buried in her hair.

Velma smiled to herself as she stopped spying on her friends and continued on her way to the bathroom. Things had been wonderful in the month since the group had returned from Connecticut. Velma had finally moved her things into Shaggy's room. The two had purchased a king sized bed and even though they didn't engage in certain activities, they still slept in the same bed every night.

At the same time that Velma and Shaggy had been in the process of turning his room into their room, Daphne and Fred had been converting Daphne's room into their own shared space. Velma chuckled to herself at the still fresh memories of the group helping one another move furniture, painting walls and assembling more than one unruly IKEA monstrosity.

The most surprising thing about the transition was how easy it seemed. The group of friends becoming a pair of couples didn't seem to change the dynamic as drastically as Velma had at first feared that it would. It seemed almost as if things had finally arrived at their natural conclusion, that the group of two boys and two girls had morphed into two couples was just a matter of simple arithmetic.

Of course that was only the way it seemed now. But the road getting there hadn't been a smooth one. Velma could still see faded scars from the crash when she looked at her hands in the right light and although her ribs caused her far less pain than they had a few weeks ago, it was still noticeable on occasion. She also still had nightmares about Chuck Joyce and there were nightmares about Alexis too.

She knew she wasn't the only one having nightmares. Shaggy too had been plagued with the occasional bad dream. No matter who would have the nightmare the end result would often be that the two would head down to the kitchen to endulge themselves in a cup of hot cocoa. Sometimes Scooby would occompany them.

Once, they had arrived in the kitchen to see Fred and Daphne already there. It was that night that Velma realized that they had all been affected by the events of the past few months. That night the group had confided things to each other and talked, really talke like they hadn't done in a long time.

Velma finished getting ready for the day and exited the bathroom. She made her way back to her and Shaggy's room. When she got there she saw Shaggy sitting on the edge of the bed, holding his guitar and plucking idly at the strings.

Velma grinned; it had been a while since Shaggy had pulled out his guitar. She walked over and sat down beside him on the bed "It seems like its still pretty well tuned," she remarked.

Shaggy looked up and smiled at her "Like, I was thinking that maybe I'd…" he trailed off and Velma noticed a slight pinkness creep across his cheeks.

"You'd what?" she pressed gently.

Shaggy's blush only seemed to deepen which caused Velma to giggle. He finally answered "I wanted to like write you a song."

Velma smiled, leaning forward she gave him a quick kiss "You don't have to do that," she assured him. Though she was flattered by the idea and secretly hoped that he would write her a song.

"Like, I know," he began, wrapping an arm around her and letting the guitar slide to the floor with a thud "But I want to."

Velma laid her head upon his shoulder "Okay," she conceded with a smile "What do you have so far?"

"Not much," Shaggy replied honestly.

XXX

Fred opened his eyes and gazed down at where Daphne was still sleeping peacefully. He was thankful that the night had passed without either of them having a nightmare. He only hoped that Shaggy, Velma and Scooby had been so lucky. He released his embrace and rolled onto his back, staring up at the ceiling. It was hard to forget the terrifying moments when Daphne had been precariously clutching at the sides of the elevator shaft. Even being able to feel her warm body pressed up against his didn't erase all the fear and panic that those feverish moments had caused him.

"Whatcha thinking?" a voice thick with the remnants of sleep asked from beside him as a hand found his under the blankets and gripped it tightly.

Fred turned and smiled softly at Daphne "Nothing," he lied.

Daphne looked at him skeptically for a long moment before letting the issue drop. She could tell without him admitting to it that he was still worrying about the same thing that had given them both nightmares for the past month. She simply squeezed his hand before sitting up "We'd better get dressed and downstairs before Velma and Shaggy come looking for us."

"Too late," Velma said as she passed by the open doorway with Shaggy.

"Don't forget," Shaggy called out "It's like Fred's turn to cook breakfast."

Fred and Daphne laughed before getting out of bed and proceeding to get ready for the day ahead, doing their best to leave the worrisome thoughts behind.

XXX

Scooby's tale twitched back and forth excitedly as the smell of apple cinnamon pancakes and eggs permeated the air of the kitchen. "Roh boy, roh boy," he exclaimed.

"Settle down Scooby," Fred laughed from where he stood in front of the stove "It's not ready yet."

"Like, that smell is enough to make anyone's stomach growl," Shaggy remarked.

Velma laughed as she set full glasses of orange juice on the table for everyone with the exception of herself. For herself she poured a glass of apple juice before she took a seat "I have to admit, those pancakes do smell delicious and I'm starving."

Daphne set out utensils for everyone and took her seat "Come on Freddy, we're hungry!" She began tapping out a beat on the table as she started chanting "We want food, we want food. The chant was quickly picked up by Shaggy, Scooby and eventually Velma who had to smile.

Poor harassed Fred flipped the pancakes onto a platter and slid the eggs out of the frying pan. He walked over to the table and held the platter high above his head, out of reach of the others "No one gets food until they stop acting like three year olds," he told them.

Shaggy and Scooby silenced immediately. Velma shut her mouth soon after. But Daphne, curious to see how far she could take the joke, continued to chant as Fred served the others. Fred couldn't help but grin at Daphne as he took his seat next to her. He piled food on his own plate.

Daphne stopped her chant and pouted at him "You're not gonna share Freddy?" she asked.

Fred grinned and held the platter out of reach "Maybe if you ask nicely."

Daphne's pout deepend "Please…?" she batted her eyelashes.

Fred grinned and served her before setting the platter in the middle of the table. "There," he said, patting her knee "Was that so hard?"

"So," Daphne said a few minutes later "Velma, you know your mom emailed me."

Velma groaned and looked down at her plate "You've got to be kidding," Velma's mother had been plaguing her daughter with voice mails, text messages and emails about when she would get to see the young sleuth again. Velma had responded that her schedule was pretty tight and she would have to get back to her mother. Now it seemed that Mrs. Dinkley had taken to harassing Velma's friends.

"No," Daphne replied, oblivious to Velma's discomfort about the situation. "She wanted to know if we've really been as busy as you've said we are."

"What did you tell her?" Velma asked, cringing in fear of the answer.

"I didn't reply yet," Daphne told her "I wanted to know why you've been telling her that we're so busy."

Velma felt her face growing hot. She reached for her apple juice and took a sip. "I…" she began. She turned to glance quickly at Shaggy. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes and just blurted it out "I haven't told my parents about me and Shaggy."

"Oh…" Daphne said in realization, suddenly feeling horrible about the awkward position she had forced her friend into.

"Like, why not?" Shaggy inquired, looking a little taken aback by the statement. For a brief moment he wondered if Velma was ashamed of him.

Velma slid her hand onto his knee where it found his hand and the two intertwined "You know how my parents are," she sighed "I just don't want to deal with that right now."

"Didn't your mom have her heart set on you ending up with Gibby Norton?" Fred asked.

"Unfortunately," Velma remarked with a groan. The Norton's were an influencial family in Coolsville, almost as much so as the Blakes. Velma's mother would be very disappointed to see that her daughter had chosen Shaggy. Somehow Mrs. Dinkley had never really seemed to approve of her daughter's friendship with the young man.

"And Shaggy," Daphne piped up "Do you really want to face off with Velma's father and her older brother?"

Shaggy gulped hard at the prospect. The Dinkley men were imposing and protective of Velma and her younger sister Madelyn. Shaggy had already endured one long and very uncomfortable discussion with Joe Dinkley during his short and ill fated relationship with Madelyn. Madelyn was another issue. The two hadn't been together long but they had been serious. What would she think when she discovered that Shaggy was involved with her older sister?

"That's why I'm trying to avoid my mom," Velma explained "I don't want to go through all of that confrontation just yet."

"I'll go along with it," Daphne agreed "But you can't avoid this forever Velma. Sooner or later your parents are gonna find out."

"I know," Velma rested her head in her hands, her eyes focusing on her now empty plate "Trust me, I know."

XXX

"I don't know what to think Scoob," Shaggy said as he walked down the street with Scooby, in search of someplace to have lunch.

"Don't rorry about rit Rhaggy," Scooby assured "Velma roves rou."

"I know that," Shaggy sighed "But like it's confusing. Like I wish that we didn't have to keep secrets from her parents."

"Rave rou told rour parents?" Scooby inquired, turning to look directly at Shaggy.

Shaggy squirmed uncomfortably "Well, like, not exactly."

"Rot exactly," Scooby shook his head knowingly "Ruh-huh."

"Hey look," Shaggy said, pointing across the street and hoping that Scooby's attention would shift away from the topic of him and Velma "Like let's go to Lee Fung's for lunch," before Scooby could respond, Shaggy was already bounding across the street to the Chinese restaurant.

XXX

Fred and Daphne were strolling through the park holding hands. Daphne sighed contentedly. It was a lovely warm sunny August day. It wasn't too hot and the humidity wasn't high enough that it felt oppressive. The tall trees cast pleasant midday shadows as the couple walked along.

"Daphne," Fred murmured as they passed the duck pond.

"Mm-hmm?" Daphne replied, lost in the tranquility of the moment.

"Wanna go for a swim?" Fred laughed as he pushed his girlfriend into the water.

Daphne's head bobbed up and she glared playfully at Fred "Oh you are gonna get it now." In a flash she was out of the pond and chasing after her companion.

"You're too slow Daphne!" Fred taunted as he managed to remain just out of reach.

"You come back here!" Daphne yelled in a tone that was quickly becoming one of real frustration instead of playfulness.

"Catch me!" Fred insisted as he jumped nimbly over a park bench that blocked his path.

Daphne grunted as she leapt over the bench and launched herself at Fred. The pair tumbled to the ground in a tangle of limbs and laughter. Daphne managed to maneuver so that she was on top of Fred, straddling his thighs. She smiled triumphantly down at him.

"Looks like I caught you," she told him with a hint of laughter in her tone.

"Looks like it," he replied, smiling up at her. Before she knew what was happening he had sat up and wrapped his arms around her.

Daphne giggled when he kissed her neck. She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed contentedly "I love spending time with you like this," she murmured.

"Me too," Fred replied as heran a hand through her hair.

XXX

Shaggy and Scooby walked into Mr. Sanchez's flower shop. The elderly Hispanic man smiled at the young man and the canine "Well hello you two," he pulled out a box of Scooby Snacks from behind the counter and tossed a few to Scooby "It's good to see you. How've you been Scooby?" he asked, reaching out and ruffling the dogs ears affectionately.

"Ri've reen fine," Scooby remarked with a grin at the kindly man

"Good to hear my friend," Mr. Sanchez smiled. He turned to Shaggy "And what brings you here Shaggy?"

"I just came to like buy some flowers for Velma," Shaggy replied.

Mr. Sanchez smiled "I thought I heard that the two of you were together. It's about time if you ask me. I'm glad to help you," Mr. Sanchez watched as Shaggy walked over to a row of flowers and picked up a bouquet of orange gerbera daisies "I see you didn't need my help after all," Mr. Sanchez smiled.

"Nope," Shaggy said proudly. He had known what Velma's favorite flowers were for years.

"That'll be five dollars and fifteen sense," Mr. Sanchez said as he rang up the flowers.

Shaggy handed over the money "Like thanks Mr. Sanchez," he told the older man.

"My pleasure," Mr. Sanchez smiled "I hope it works out for the two of you."

"Like, me too," Shaggy murmured with a shrug as he and Scooby waved goodbye to Mr. Sanchez and left the shop.

XXX

Velma had just left the library and was on her way to the grocery store. It was her turn to cook dinner for the gang tonight and she was musing over what she should make when she bumped into someone. She was about to apologize when she recognized the person she had run into and she suddenly believed that it wasn't an accidental encounter "Gibby," she remarked, sounding none-to-pleased.

Before her stood Gibby Norton. He was smiling at her "Hello Velma," he greeted "I'm glad that I ran into you."

Velma groaned "Yeah, literally," she murmured "What do you want?" she asked suspiciously.

"Well," Gibby began "I just happen to have acquired tickets to the new Egyptian exhibit at the museum. The artifacts are on loan from Prince Omar. If I recall, he is an acquaintance of yours. I was wondering if you would like to accompany me."

Velma rolled her eyes "Like a date," she remarked in an exasperated tone.

"If you want to consider it that way," Gibby eyed her hopefully.

"No," Velma told him straightforwardly "I'll go see the exhibit on my own time thank you very much." She began walking down the street once more.

"Are you sure?" Gibby asked as he followed her.

"I'm sure Gibby," Velma told him without turning around.

"But-" Gibby attempted to protest.

Velma pivoted around to face Gibby "I said no Gibby. Accept that you don't have a chance with me and get on with your life." She turned back and began walking again.

Gibby kept following her. He began to pick up the pace as Velma began walking faster to try to put as much distance between the two of them as possible "It's just one date," he kept pressing the issue "I'm sure that your beatnik boyfriend won't mind."

Velma stopped short and rounded on Gibby. She slapped him across the face "You watch what you say Norton," she warned him in a dangerous voice.

Gibby looked taken aback for a moment "You've got it bad Velma," he remarked eventually "But if I remember correctly, wasn't it not to long ago that Shaggy was involved with your little sister?"

Velma turned around without another word and sprinted towards the grocery store. Gibby smiled triumphantly to himself, feeling that he had won the argument and though he didn't get a date out of it, he had at least got Velma to start thinking. He turned in the opposite direction and began whistling as he walked off.

XXX

Velma groaned as she arrived back at the house with an arm full of groceries. She had decided that she would cook spaghetti for dinner. It was relatively simple to make and it was always a crowd pleaser. But though she didn't need very many ingredients for the spaghetti, once she had reached the grocery store she realized just how many things they were low on back at the house, including Scooby Snacks.

She was attempting to shift the bags to one arm so that she could reach her house key. She found herself unbalanced and was watching helplessly as one of the grocery bags seemed to escape her grasp and fall in slow motion towards the ground when fate intervened. Fate and one Shaggy Rogers. With keen reflexes the young man who had been coming up behind Velma just when she had paused at the front door, caught the bag in his arms.

Velma smiled as she unlocked the door "Thanks," she walked inside and to the kitchen where she set the other grocery bag down. She turned around to see that Shaggy had set the bag he had been carrying on the counter as well. He was staring at her with a goofy grin on his face and he had his hands behind his back.

"What are you grinning about?" Velma asked finally, closing the distance between them so that only inches separated them.

"I got you something," Shaggy explained. He chose to ignore the cheesy grin that Scooby Doo was flashing him from behind Velma's shoulder.

"You did…?" Velma questioned, standing on her tiptoes and trying to see what Shaggy was holding behind his back.

Shaggy wrapped one arm around her waist, affectively preventing her from peaking behind his back "Like, settle down," he chuckled as he lowered his head and pressed his lips to hers.

Velma pulled away from the kiss far sooner than Shaggy wanted and pouted up at him "What did you get me?" she asked. She had to fight to keep her pout from morphing into a grin.

Shaggy grinned down at her and produced the bouquet of daisies from behind his back "Like, I thought you could use some cheering up."

Velma grinned widely as she grabbed the flowers and gave Shaggy a deep kiss. "You don't know how right you are," she remarked as she went to search for a vase to put the flowers in.

While Velma was searching for a vase, Shaggy started putting the groceries away for her. At the bottom of the second bag he found the three boxes of Scooby Snacks. He grabbed one and opened it. He tossed one to Scooby before he tossed one in his own mouth.

Velma came back with the vase just in time to see this act "Don't spoil your appetite," she warmed playfully as she filled the vase with water and stuck the flowers inside. She snatched the open box of snacks from Shaggy and "I'd better find a safe place for these before we run out again," she laughed.

Shaggy grabbed her and spun her around in the air "Like, nothing can spoil my apetite," he reminded her "You know that."

Velma laughed when he began tickling her. She threw the open box to Scooby "Run Scooby!" she squealed while Shaggy continued to tickle her mercilessly.

Shaggy began to pursue Scooby with Velma still in his arms. "Come back here Scooby Doo!" he called as Scooby laughed uncontrollably.

"Shaggy!" Velma twisted in his arms, giggling "Put me down!"

"No," he told her "You're the one who gave him the snacks. So it's your fault," he chuckled. Shaggy made a mad dash for Scooby who was perched about halfway up the staircase. But with Velma in his arms and with the both of them laughing hysterically, the collision was unavoidable. Shaggy ran head on into Scooby who was too distracted by watching the spectacle that was Velma and Shaggy to move out of the way. The three tumbled down the stairs in a mess of limbs and landed in a heap at the bottom.

Silence echoed in the front hall for a long moment as the three each wondered if they had mistakenly injured one of the others. The silence was broken by Velma's loud, clear laughter as she reached up and picked a Scooby Snack out of her hair. Velma's laugher opened the flood gates, Shaggy and Scooby soon joined in as they lay their in a pile on the floor.

Velma threw the snack she had pulled from her hair at Shaggy who gulped it down instantly "Look what you did," she laughed, finding it hard to get the words out because of her laughter.

"Like, you started it," Shaggy protested as he located another Scooby Snack sitting on the stairs.

Their laughter was interrupted by the front door opening and the entrance of Fred and Daphne. The two had been chatting when they entered but when they saw the scene before them, they fell silent. Velma and Shaggy stopped laughing and stared from one another to Fred and Daphne. Scooby extracted himself from the pile and backed up the stairs to survey the scene.

"I think we missed something fun," Daphne snickered, breaking the silence.

Fred was trying hard not to laugh but failing entirely "Why are there Scooby Snacks all over the stairs?" he asked, barely managing to keep from doubling over.

Velma turned beet red "We…" she sputtered as she avoided eye contact with her friends.

"Like, you see…" Shaggy tried to explain but words seemed to fail him as well.

Scooby, being the opportunist that he was, swept down the stairs and started vacuuming up the Scooby Snacks in his mouth. Shaggy was too embarrassed and stunned to notice or care. Velma retrieved the now half empty box from the floor and closed it. She stood up slowly.

"I'd better get started on dinner," she said as way of excusing herself. She scurried into the kitchen, leaving Shaggy to face Fred and Daphne by himself.

"So," Daphne prodded "What did we miss?"

"Like we got into a Scooby Snack chase," Shaggy remarked, hoping that the explanation would suffice.

"I hope you were a gentleman with our dear Velma," Daphne smirked.

Shaggy looked affronted by Daphne's insinuation that he might have tried something "Daphne," he said reproachfully.

Fred tugged on Daphne's arm "Give Shag a break," he told her.

Shaggy sighed gratefully "Like, thanks Fred."

"No problem," Fred replied "Besides, you wouldn't try anything with Scooby right there."

Shaggy hid his head in his hands "Oh boy," he murmured.

Fred and Daphne laughed "Shaggy, we're only teasing," Daphne assured him "We don't mean anything by it."

Shaggy stood up and brushed himself off "Like, I should go see if Velma needs any help."

XXX

Later that evening after dinner had been eaten, the dishes washed and Scooby taken for his evening walk, the group sat around the living room. Shaggy sat on one of the sofas with Scooby sprawled out beside him. Velma sat in between Shaggy's legs, her head resting on his chest. Fred sat in an armchair, Daphne sitting sideways on his lap, her head resting in the crook of his neck. The group were talking about the events of their day.

"So Gibby actually asked you out on a date?" Daphne asked, shocked by Gibby's nerve and appalled by the gesture itself, especially considering that Gibby knew that Velma was involved with Shaggy.

"Unfortunately," Velma remarked, not wanting to talk about the subject anymore. Shaggy had made her forget all about the things Gibby had said by his gesture of flowers and the chase that afternoon. The subject of Gibby had come up in conversation though near the end of dinner and Velma had offhandedly mentioned her encounter with the young man.

"That guy's like got the worst habit of showing up everywhere," Shaggy stated. Velma hadn't mentioned anything to him about Gibby until she had commented about her encounter at dinner. Shaggy was well assured that Velma loved him and that she had no tolerance for Gibby but still something about her silence on the matter bothered him.

"I wouldn't worry about it Shaggy," Fred put in confidently "Velma's always hated Gibby."

"Thank you Fred," Velma murmured irritated at Fred's need to state such an obvious fact. Did Fred think that Shaggy needed to be reminded of how much Velma really couldn't stand Gibby? Velma knew that Shaggy remembered all the times that Gibby had popped up and Velma had reacted negatively to his presence. Why did Fred want to make this his business?

"The Egyptian exhibit should be a blast though," Daphne quickly changed the topic, sensing that dwelling on the subject of Gibby was wearing heavily on her friends.

Velma smiled gratefully at Daphne before nodding "The artifacts are from a recently discovered temple. It should be quite fascinating."

"Like, we should check it out some time," Shaggy commented.

"We can go next week," Velma told them.

"Sounds great," Fred remarked.

Once again the conversation shifted to reminiscing about old adventures, most especially their time in Egypt with Prince Omar. Velma noticed how Shaggy seemed to hold her a little tighter during the tale of how she had posed as Cleopatra to scare off the artifact hunters. She felt Scooby moving closer to her as well. She placed her hand over Shaggy's and squeezed reassuringly.

It was about an hour later when the group decided to head to bed. Daphne had already begun to drift off against Fred's shoulder. Velma and Shaggy stood there, watching as Fred attempted to guide her off of his lap.

"Come on Daph," Fred urged in a sing song voice "Time to get off of Freddy's lap so he can move."

Daphne moaned and stubbornly refused to move "Carry me," she murmured.

Shaggy and Velma laughed and watched as Fred picked her up in his arms "Just this once," he told her as he headed for the stairs.

"Like, you say that every night," Shaggy called after Fred, still laughing.

"Shut up," Fred called back in a half joking tone.

"Come on Scooby," Velma snapped her fingers in front of the dog's face "Let's head upstairs."

"Rarry me," Scooby replied with a sigh as his head lolled to one side.

"That's like not gonna happen Scoob," Shaggy informed his buddy.

"Ro, rome on," Scooby begged.

Velma laughed as Shaggy put an arm around her "Sorry Scooby but you know that we're not as easy as Fred."

"Besides," Shaggy grinned as he locked eyes with Velma and shared a mischievous look "There are like certain things that we just can't do with you in the room."

Scooby buried his face in his paws "Ri did rot need to rear rhat Rhaggy," he groaned as he slid off the couch and onto the floor "Ralright, ret's go."

XXX

Velma entered the bedroom to see that Scooby was already fast asleep on his dog bed. Shaggy was sitting up in bed, waiting for her. She slid onto the bed beside him and allowed him to wrap her in an embrace "Are you alright?" she asked him, sensing that something was amiss.

"Yeah," he nodded "But like, all that talk about Egypt…"

Velma sighed, taking off her glasses and placing them on the bedside table "I know," she began "I wanted so badly to tell you what I was doing but it was too dangerous…"

"Like, it was too dangerous for you to be going it alone," Shaggy told her.

"I wasn't alone," Velma countered reassuringly as she placed a hand in the middle of his chest "Prince Omar was in it with me." Shaggy murmured something under his breath before Velma continued "And no matter what, you and Scooby and the others are always with me," she moved her hand from his chest to grasp one of his hands. She brought it to her own chest "In here. You've always been in here Shaggy."

"Same here," he told her with a soft smile "But like just the same I'd prefer it if you were always here too," he pulled her close to him.

"Same here," Velma smiled. Later that night as she drifted off to sleep Velma thought to herself that things in her life were just about perfect. She couldn't know that the peaceful existence that the gang was enjoying for the time being was about to be turned on its head and once again they would find themselves in the midst of another life threatening mystery.

**A/N: So that was chapter one. I would very much appreciate it if you would let me know what you think. Also, I would like to ask for your patient with me. I'll hopefully post chapter two next Saturday night. I will hold to that as best I can but don't be afraid to PM me and give me a little push.**


	2. Chapter 2: Financial Forboding

**Hometown Horror**

**Chapter 2: Financial Foreboding**

**A/N: Okay, as promised and only a few hours behind schedule. Sorry it took so long but I was really tired and took a late evening nap. And I really underestimated the number of typos that needed to be fixed. I hope I got them all. There were a few sentences where I started writing one thing and decided mid sentence to go in a different direction. I don't know about the rest of you but it really annoys me when that happens.**

**Anyway, I have to let you all know that since I write in the "What's New Scooby Doo" Universe, that I decided to make up names for the gang's parents so the names won't sync up with anything names that you've heard before. I'm also too lazy to look up the names of Fred's parents as stated in "Scooby Doo Pirates Ahoy" so I hope all of you accept that I'm mostly picking and choosing the parts of Scooby Doo canon that I wish to follow. For instance, I'm using Velma's sister Madelyn from "AbrakadabraDoo" and in future stories you will see Shaggy's baby sister Sugey from "A Pup Named Scooby Doo" but I'm not using any of Daphne's sisters from "Scooby Doo Mystery Incorperated" opting to make her a rich only child. As you already know, I have given Velma an older brother named Joe. You will get to see him this chapter and you will get some insight into Velma's family life.**

**Anyway, once again, thanks for your patience and I'm sorry for the delay. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Dedications: This chapter is for daphnefred4ever and AudreyMetalMouth who reviewed my first chapter and were so encouraging.**

The next morning started off as any other. It was Daphne's turn to cook breakfast and she got to work at it early. She set to work retrieving the waffle iron and cutting up fresh fruit that Velma had bought at the grocery store the previous day. She was in the process of retrieving the ingrediants required for waffle batter when she felt arms wrap around her from behind.

She leaned back into the embrace and smiled up at Fred "Morning," she murmured contentedly.

He dropped a kiss to her cheek "Hello Beautiful," he smiled as her hair tickled his chin.

"Save the buttering up for the waffles," Daphne giggled softly "It's not gonna get you anything right now."

Fred pouted at her "Really, nothing?"

Daphne laughed and pushed him away "If you're gonna insist on hanging around you can make yourself useful and get me the bit mixing bowl," she pointed to a large bowl on a shelf above the cabinets on the opposite side of the kitchen.

"As you wish milady," Fred gestured grandly and bowed before retrieving the bowl. He held it out to her, grinning "The bowl you requested."

"You're such a goof," Daphne told him as she took the bowl from him and continued getting together the ingredients for the Waffle batter.

"Do you need anything else?" Fred asked eager to help.

"No," Daphne replied dismissively "You made breakfast yesterday just relax and let me handle things today."

"Not a problem," Fred grinned as he stretched his arms above his head and yawned "I'll be in the living room, watching TV if you need me." He walked out of the kitchen, turning at the door and blowing her a kiss.

Daphne laughed as she got to work preparing the meal. Fred could be such a sweetheart and such a goof ball at the same time. Of course as infuriating as that could be it was one of the things she so passionately loved about him.

XXX

Velma smiled as she stirred awake. Shaggy's arm lay draped across her waist. She turned to face him, careful that her movements wouldn't disturb him. He was still asleep, or so she thought. Suddenly she felt herself pulled flush against his body. She let out a small gasp "I thought you were asleep," she grinned.

"Like, that's what I wanted you to think," Shaggy grinned back at her before kissing her.

Velma laughed "You've been up already," she accused.

Shaggy's eyes widened "Like, how did you know?" he asked.

Velma reached a hand up to trace his jaw lovingly "I can smell the mouthwash."

Shaggy averted his eyes momentarily "Oh…"

Velma giggled and kissed him again "I prefer the taste of mouthwash to the taste of Scooby Snack morning breath any day," she explained as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Like that's exactly what I was thinking," Shaggy grinned "Great minds like, you know."

Velma stretched slowly "I suppose we should get up now."

"Like, why would we want to do that?" Shaggy questioned as he placed kisses all over her face.

Velma giggled as his beard tickled her face "We're bound to wake Scooby if you keep doing that," she informed him.

Shaggy motioned to the foot of the bed with one hand "Like, I gave Scoob a whole box of Scooby Snacks to give us some privacy this morning."

Velma nuzzled his neck "You kicked poor Scooby out of bed early for me?" she asked, feeling bad for Scooby and yet at the same time strangely flattered.

"Sure did," Shaggy replied as he nestled closer to her in the bed "Like, I thought we could use the time alone."

Velma smiled softly "And what exactly did you plan to do with this time alone?" she questioned.

"Like, anything you want," Shaggy told her.

"You know," Velma reminded him "Daphne will probably have breakfast ready soon."

Shaggy groaned "Like, I don't want to get out of bed."

Velma propped herself up on one elbow to stare at him "You don't want to get out of bed even for breakfast? Who are you and what have you done with my boyfriend?"

Shaggy laughed and kissed her "I'm still me," he assured "I just really love being with you like this."

Velma smiled and nuzzled up against him "I do too Shaggy," she told him "But we can't just lie in bed all day."

Shaggy pouted which made Velma laugh "Aw, you're like no fun," he poked his fingertips into the sides of her ribcage and tickled her "You're telling me that there's like nothing I can do to convince you to stay here with me all day?"

Velma laughed uncontrollably "Shaggy!" she squealed as she gasped for breath. She rolled away, out of reach of his tickling fingers and looked at him "Your offer is tempting Mr. Rogers but I must decline," she got out of bed and grabbed her things. She headed to the bathroom to get ready.

Shaggy sighed and sat up. Throwing his legs over the side of the bed, he grabbed his guitar and began plucking at chords. He began humming as his fingers plucked and strummed. Soon, his humming became soft singing "Her name is Velma, and she's my girl… We travel together, all over the world…"

He stopped playing immediately when he heard Velma's footsteps returning from the bathroom a few minutes later. She smiled at him before taking a seat beside him on the bed "Working on that song?" she asked.

Shaggy nodded, placing the guitar on the floor "Like, it's still a work in progress Vel," he admitted.

She leaned her head on his shoulder "Can I hear what you have so far?" she asked.

"I like, want it to be a surprise," he told her, kissing the top of her head lovingly.

"Alright," Velma conceded "I can't wait to hear it though."

They sat like that for a full minute in comfortable silence before Shaggy spoke again "Like, are you sure I can't convince you to come back to bed with me?"

Velma opened her mouth to respond when Daphne's voice drifting up from the bottom of the stairs and through the opened door of the room answered the question for her "Guys breakfast!"

XXX

After breakfast the gang decided that they would hang out in the back yard. The day was warm and pleasant and as it was a Sunday, none of them felt like doing any work. It wasn't as if many cases had been coming their way recently anyway.

Shaggy and Velma played Frisbee with Scooby for a while before the sun got too high and it got too hot. Fred and Daphne lay together in the hammock and watched as their friends plopped to the ground in an exhausted pile. Daphne rolled over to try and get a better view of her friends and ended up flipping the hammock over.

"Oof," Fred murmured as he hit the ground hard.

"Sorry Freddy," Daphne apologized after landing on top of him "I didn't think that it would flip."

"It's alright," Fred sat up, rubbing his back with one hand.

But Daphne didn't think it was alright. Her ability to attract danger like a magnet had once again caused a mishap and an embarrassing one at that. Worst of all, Fred had been caught in the crossfire of her curse. She shook her head and picked herself off the ground.

"Danger prone Daphne strikes again," Velma remarked from the grass where she was lying.

As Daphne passed her on the way inside the house, she intentionally trod on Velma's hand. When Velma made a gasp of pain Daphne simply smiled down at her friend "Oops, I am danger prone Daphne after all."

"Like I could go for some lunch," Shaggy remarked a few moments later "What about you Scoob?"

"Reah, runch!" Scooby agreed emphatically.

"That's a shocker," Velma remarked as she rolled over onto her stomach and began picking aimlessly at the clover that dotted the grassy lawn.

"Like, are you coming Velma?" Shaggy asked as he and Scooby got up.

Velma rolled onto her side and gazed up at Shaggy "Sure, I wouldn't mind a bite," she started to get up. Shaggy held out a hand and assisted her. Together they walked towards the back door "Are you coming Freddy?" Velma called over her shoulder.

XXX

Daphne stared at the bills that had gone unnoticed the day before. Though Velma was the genius, Daphne had always been in charge of the group's finances. Being a Blake, she had a gift for keeping track of money and had taken to paying bills and monitoring accounts as a duck takes to water. She had to mentally slap herself. She had somehow let things slip if the papers she held in front of her face at that moment were any indication.

Cases hadn't been coming in much at all in the last few months and more often than not when they stumbled upon a case they either charged no fees or were satisfied with a monitary cash reward. Daphne grumbled when she realized that her parents had been right. Mystery solving wasn't a lucrative career. There was very little that could be done about it now.

Daphne could go to her parents and beg the money they needed to get through the month but her parents, though they were certainly capable of bailing their daughter and her friends out for years to come, would insist that Daphne and the others find a way to be self sustaining. Daphne knew that it was high time that something was done about their lack of funds. She grasped the papers in one hand as she walked out to the kitchen where the others were chatting about when they would finally get a chance to visit Brianna and her siblings in San Francisco.

"I wonder what we should get her for her birthday," Velma was wondering.

"Like, shouldn't we get presents for Caleb and Grace too?" Shaggy inquired "I don't want to make them like feel left out."

"Maybe we should each get Brianna a birthday present and then all chip in on a present each for Caleb and Grace?" Fred suggested.

"Sounds like a great idea Freddy," Velma grinned "Now the only question is what to get."

Daphne cleared her throat "That conversation can wait guys," she said as she sat down at the table and spread the bills out in front of her "We've got a big problem."

"What is it Daph," Fred asked, his expression turning to one of concern instantly. He reached for one of the bills and read it.

"This is a problem," Velma remarked as she looked over the bank statement she had picked up.

"You wanna see a real problem Velma?" Daphne asked. She took the bill from Fred and handed it to Velma "Try comparing the numbers. We owe more than we have and what we have isn't much in the first place."

Shaggy gulped "But like, what happened to all that reward money we got for catching that group of kids who was vandalizing the Coolsville cemetery disguised as goblins?"

"That was all the way back in March Shaggy," Daphne reminded him "That money's all but gone."

Shaggy shivered "That long ago…" he murmured. When he wasn't having nightmares about Alexis and what Chuck Joyce had done to Velma he was having less disturbing but still fairly realistic and unsettling, dreams about those goblin teenagers chasing him and Scooby through the cemetery as they tried to lead the goons to one of Fred's traps.

"Guys," Daphne spoke up after a few seconds of silence during which Fred reviewed some of the other bills and finally got a look at their bank balance "I know that we've never really had to talk about this before but I think that it's time we get jobs."

"But like mystery solving is our job," Shaggy pointed out "I haven't done anything else since like my part time job at the zoo when we were in high school."

"I know," Daphne nodded her head slowly "But if we don't do something soon we'll lose the house and have to move back in with our parents."

There was a collective muttering that arose from the other members of the gang. They were adults now and involved in serious relationships. Moving back with their parents was not a desirable option at this stage in their lives.

"Okay," Fred remarked "So we get jobs."

"Agreed," Velma nodded.

"Like I'll go to the zoo right now and see if they're hiring," Shaggy said, standing up enthusiastically.

Daphne and Velma laughed "Good luck Shaggy," Daphne grinned as she too stood up "I'm going to go see Mom and Dad and beg for enough money so that we can survive the rest of the month."

XXX

Daphne took a deep breath and closed her eyes briefly, steeling herself for the task ahead. She opened her eyes and pressed the intercom button on the gate "Mom, Dad, it's me," it was only a few tiny seconds later that the gate swung open.

"Come in dear," her mother's voice crackled out of the intercom speaker "What a lovely surprise. Your father and I are in the library."

Daphne made her way up the walk to the mansion that she had called home not so long ago. She loved her parents but she really hoped that she wouldn't have to move back and she really hoped that she and Fred didn't resort to moving in with his parents either.

She walked up the steps to the entrance and was greeted at the door by a plump, rosy cheeked older woman who embraced Daphne warmly "Miss Daphne," the woman exclaimed with a smile plastered across her face "It is so good to see you," the woman's accent was vaguely Hispanic as she spoke "Your parents are waiting for you. Would you like me to bring you some tea, coffee, anything?"

"Actually a glass of water would be wonderful Alma," Daphne said as the older woman walked with Daphne deeper into the house.

"Right away Miss Daphne," Alma replied kindly "And how are you and your friends? I haven't seen you since your college graduation."

"We've been alright," Daphne said, sparing the old housekeeper the brutal deatails of her recent exploits "But we've run into some trouble, that's actually what I'm here to see Mom and Dad about."

"Oh," Alma replied knowingly "I wish you the best of luck Miss Daphne," she gave the younger woman a quick hug "You must come see me more often," she added before whispering "My brother in Connecticut said something about having seen you and your friends there during some odd happenings at the theatre." She gave Daphne a quick reassuring squeeze "Better not keep your parents waiting. I'll be in with your water in a moment."

"Thank you Alma," Daphne smiled gratefully before heading down the hall in the direction of the library. She paused outside the door. Her parents' voices could easily be heard from where she stood.

"Regardless it will be good to see her again," Daphne's mother, Natalie Blake was saying.

"Yes," Daphne's father Jeremiah Blake, replied "It has been a long time. But why else would she show up if not to ask us for money?" Daphne heard her father slam his mug on the table "I told her that she couldn't be so frivolous with her spending now that she's on her own."

"Now, dear," Natalie said soothingly "Every girl needs some essentials."

Jeremiah laughed humorlessly "What you women consider essentials most of the rest of the world consider a day at the spa."

Daphne gritted her teeth and knocked on the door just as she heard Alma coming up behind her with her glass of water.

"Is that you Daphne?" her mother asked.

"Yes Mom," Daphne replied, taking the glass of water that Alma handed to her.

"Good luck," Alma gave Daphne's shoulder a reassuring squeeze as she turned and headed back down the hall.

"Well what are you waiting for dear?" her father questioned "Come in and say hello to your aged parents."

"Speak for yourself," Natalie said jokingly "I'm as young and beautiful as ever."

Daphne opened the door to see her parents curled up together on the loveseat by the fireplace. Her mother's head was resting on her father's shoulder. Jeremiah had a book in his hand that he seemed to have been reading not to long ago. On the table in front of them were two cups of tea, one mostly full and the other half drunk.

Daphne entered and moved to take a seat on the chair across from them "Hi you guys," she said a bit nervously with a smile.

Jeremiah rose from his seat and enveloped his daughter in a hug before lifting her off the ground and spinning her around, nearly spilling the glass of water that Daphne was holding in her hand "There's my little pumpkin," he smiled as he set her down. "It's been ages since we've seen you."

"Yeah," Daphne said sheepishly as she dropped into the chair "Sorry about that, things have been hectic…"

"So hectic that you couldn't even pick up a phone?" Natalie questioned, trying her best not to sound judgmental and mostly succeeding.

"Well…" Daphne suddenly felt like she was five years old again and she had wandered in on the grownups when she was supposed to be in bed. "Things have been… busy…"

"Regardless Pumpkin," Jeremiah smiled "It's good to see you," after a moment of silence he spoke again "Is something on your mind?"

Daphne gulped "Well… the bills came yesterday and it turns out…" her voice trailed off. Though the I-told-you-so look that her father flashed her mother was brief, Daphne was still able to catch it.

"Out with it darling," Natalie encouraged her daughter.

"You see," Daphne continued, finding it hard to find her voice "We don't seem to have enough money to pay the gas, electric, water and still have money left to pay the mortgage this month and that's not counting food and other expenses…"

"So, you'd like us to bail you and your friends out?" Jeremiah asked, knowingly.

Daphne nodded "Just this month," she added quickly "Shaggy's already looking for work at the zoo and the rest of us are going to try our best to find jobs…"

Natalie sat forward then "You know, if you're looking for a job my old friend Portia has been telling me that she's been looking for a good assistant."

"Portia Pristine?" Daphne squealed, momentarily forgetting the purpose of her visit "The famous fashion designer? Working for her would be a dream come true!"

"Well, I'll call her right away and let her know you'd be willing to work for her," Natalie smiled at her daughter.

Daphne jumped up from her seat and fist pumped the air "Oh yes! Thank you so much Mom!"

Jeremiah cleared his throat "Pumpkin," his tone was seriously.

Daphne sobered immediately but her mother was still excited "I'll go call Portia right now," Natalie rushed out of the room, holding her cell phone at the ready.

"I'm glad to see that you're willing to take a step towards a serious career," Jeremiah told his daughter.

"I'm not gonna give up solving mysteries," Daphne told her father, looking him straight in the eye as she spoke. On many things Daphne was complacent when it came to her parentsand with many things she found it hard to find the courage to stand up to them but this was one decision she never had trouble defending.

Jeremiah chuckled "I don't expect you to ever give up your passion Daphne," he said understandingly "I'm just glad to see that you've finally realized that you'll need some other talent to fall back on and something to pay the bills."

"Thanks for understanding Daddy," Daphne smiled at her father "Will you help me and the gang get through this month?"

"Certainly Pumpkin," Jeremiah smiled as he reached for his checkbook. "And Daphne sweetheart…?"

"Yeah Dad…?" Daphne asked.

"Try to stop by more often. We miss you when you're gone you know."

XXX

In need of employment Fred had come to Velma's older brother for advice. In sharp contrast to his younger sisters who were both of petite build, Joe Dinkley was a tall and muscular man. Fred had looked up to Joe when he was little. He and the rest of the gang spent many afternoons at Velma's house and Fred would sometimes leave his friends in an attempt to make a name for himself among Joe and his crowd of older boys.

It hadn't taken too many rejections by Joe and his friends to make Fred realize that he would rather spend his time with the gang, the people who accepted him as he was and whenever they mocked him he knew they were joking, than with Joe's rather mean spirited bunch. Though Fred and Joe weren't close friends, as time had gone by and Joe had grown, he became more friendly with his little sister's friends.

If anyone knew anything about employment opportunities in Coolsville, it would be Joe Dinkley. He was often having to search for new employment and he held down several jobs to pay for his apartment, car and his other recreational activities. Fred wasn't sure what it was that Joe did during his off time that drained his finances so quickly but he did know that if anyone could help him find a job fast, it would be Joe.

On the way up the stairs in Joe's apartment building Fred was knocked off his feet by a rather skantally clad blond woman who seemed in a hurry to leave. The woman stopped when she saw Fred and reached down to help him up. "Oh, I'm so sorry," she apologized.

"That's alright," Fred smiled shyly at the woman, trying to keep his eyes on her face. As the woman passed him by Fred smelled something sickly sweet. He thought it was perhaps the woman's perfume but it smelled a lot different than any perfume he had ever smelled.

Fred put it out of his mind as he continued up towards Joe's apartment. He knocked on the door "Joe," he called.

It took Joe significantly longer to answer the door than Fred expected considering that Joe had buzzed Fred in only a matter of minutes ago. When Joe finally did answer the door he smelled of the same stuff that the woman that Fred had passed on the stairs had smelled of.

"Freddy," Joe clapped his sister's friend on the shoulder "Good to see ya buddy, come on in."

Fred entered to find that all the windows in the apartment were wide open but that wasn't so surprising considering it was Summer time and a scorching ninety two degrees outside. But the apartment was much cooler than Fred would have thought it would be. Soon he spotted the reason for the apartment's temperature. All the windows in the apartment were open save one that contained an air conditioning unit.

"You know," Fred remarked "It's really not very economical to have the air conditioner on and the windows open. Your electric bill must be huge."

Joe shrugged "Gee, thanks Freddy," he replied, his tone suggesting that he was well aware of the fact. Joe began to move through the apartment, closing windows and muttering to himself about stupid kids.

When Joe had finished closing the windows, he returned to where Fred was standing "What can I do you for you buddy?" he asked.

"Actually, I was wondering if you could help me find a job?" Fred asked hopefully.

"Oh, okay," Joe smiled lopsidedly at Fred "Actually I know just the job too."

Fred smiled at Joe's lack of questions as to why he needed the employment. All things considered, Joe was acting a lot mellower than usual. "Really, that would be great!"

Joe grabbed his cell phone and dialed a number "Hey Mr. Stone, it's Joey… yeah… yeah… no I swear I'm not! Anyways, I've got a guy for you… yeah he's one of my little sis's friends… no don't you worry about that… Hold on, I'll ask him," Joe pulled the phone away from his ear "How soon can you start working?"

"Tomorrow I guess," Fred shrugged.

Joe put the phone to his ear again "He says he can start tomorrow… yeah… yeah… his name's Fred Jones… thanks Mr. Stone," Joe pushed 'end' and turned to Fred "Congratulations Freddy you've got yourself some full time employment."

"That's great," Fred grinned "Just one question Joe."

"Yeah…?" Joe asked.

"What kind of job is it?"

"Oh right," Joe laughed "You'll be loading and unloading boxes in the warehouse district for Mr. Victor Stone. He's a cool guy. I work their on Friday afternoons," Joe clapped Fred on the shoulder again "You'll do just fine Freddy."

"Thanks Joe," Fred said gratefully.

"No problem," Joe smiled "Tell Velma I said hi. Mom's been trying to get us together for a family dinner. Tell my little sis that she should really call Mom."

"I will," Fred promised as Joe pushed him towards the door "Oh, what time do I have to be at work tomorrow?" he asked.

"Nine thirty at Warehouse six," Joe told him as he shoved Fred out the door "Don't be a stranger Freddy!"

As soon as Fred was out of the apartment Joe whipped out his cell phone again "Hey, he just left… yeah, come on back up… I know babe but he's friends with my sister… No, I'm not ashamed of you… I just don't want my sis to find out I'm involved with a stripper… See you soon babe," Joe pocketed the phone and went into the bedroom to roll another joint.

XXX

Velma checked her email for the fifth time since she had sent a message to Prince Omar about a possible job working with the antiquities at the museum. She smiled broadly when she saw the message at the top of her inbox. She opened it and grinned widely. Omar said that there was no one on Earth he would trust more with the care of the history of his country.

As Velma read on she discovered that her new position was as one of the assistants to the famous Professor Seth Carter. Professor Carter was one of the foremost experts in the field of Egyptology. Velma felt her heart flutter at the prospect of being able to work so closely with such a revered individual. The opportunity for knowledge was tantalizing.

She was to report to Professor Carter at nine the next morning and he would give her further instructions. Velma closed the email and leaned back in her chair with a smile on her face. It was one thing to have a job that would help to keep the gang from going bankrupt and moving into the Mystery Machine but to have a job doing something that she loved, working with Egyptian artifacts. She was excited beyond words.

Velma's cell phone rang, bringing her out of her reverie. She reached for the object where it lay beside her laptop "Hello," she answered cheerfully.

"Velma!" Daphne shrieked so loud that Velma had to hold the phone at arm's length "Guess what! Guess what! Guess what!"

Velma chuckled "There was a sale at the mall?" she questioned.

"I wish!" Daphne replied "No, my Mom called her friend and got me a job!"

"That's great Daphne," Velma told her friend.

"That's just the half of it Velma!" Daphne squealed "My Mom's friend is none other than the famous fashion designer Portia Pristine!"

"Wow Daph, that's amazing," Velma exclaimed "I'm so excited for you."

"Me too, oh me too Velma!" Daphne gushed "So how's everything going with you?"

Velma grinned broadly "I just got an email from Prince Omar. Guess who's got a job at the museum working with the artifacts from the new Egyptian exhibit?"

Daphne chuckled "Oh, I don't know, Shaggy and Scooby?"

Velma giggled "No, it's me!"

"Velma, that's so great!" Daphne was ecstatic for her friend. A few moments later Daphne changed the topic "So have you heard from Shaggy or Fred?"

"Not yet," Velma replied "I've been too busy neurotically checking my email," she laughed. At that moment her phone beeped, signaling that she had a call on the other line "Hang on Daph, I got a beep," she informed Daphne before switching over "Hello…?"

"Hey Velms. Good news. Scoob and I got jobs at the zoo," Shaggy informed her.

"That's great Shaggy. Listen, I've got Daphne on the other line but how about the five of us go out to dinner tonight to celebrate?" Velma cradled the phone in her hands lovingly as she waited for Shaggy's reply.

"Like, you don't have to ask me twice," Shaggy chuckled "I'll be back at the house soon."

"Okay, see you then," Velma smiled softly "Love you."

"Love you too Velms," Shaggy said as way of goodbye.

Still smiling, Velma switched back over to the other line "That was Shaggy," she informed Daphne of what Shaggy had told her. After a brief conversation Velma decided to pose the question of dinner "So,how about you and Freddy come with me, Shaggy and Scooby out to dinner to celebrate?"

"Great," Daphne laughed "We're almost out of money and you're talking about eating out."

"Nowhere expensive," Velma defended "What about Tory's Pizza?"

"Works for me," Daphne replied "I don't think you'll have too much trouble convincing Shaggy or Scooby. I'm positive that I can get Fred to agree. Meet you there at six?"

"See you then," Velma agreed.

"I'll go call Freddy," Daphne said excitedly "See you later."

"See you then," Velma said before hanging up. She put her phone back down on the desk and leaned back in her chair. She stretched her arms behind her head and yawned.

A short while later she heard the front door open. Not long after that Scooby came bounding into the office ahead of Shaggy "Velma," Scooby bounded up to her and began licking her face.

"Easy Scooby," Velma giggled as she rubbed the back of his neck "I'm glad to see you too."

It wasn't long after Scooby had greeted Velma that he trotted off to his dog bed for a nap leaving Shaggy and Velma alone. Shaggy dropped into an office chair from one of the other desks and pulled it over to where Velma was sitting "Hey," he grinned at her.

"Hey yourself," Velma smiled "So, I was talking to Daphne… Tory's Pizza okay for dinner?"

"Like, you know me too well," Shaggy grinned "Like, you read my mind."

Velma smiled gently as Shaggy took her hand in his. She sighed in contentment. Shaggy pulled her office chair close to his and in one swift movement, lifted her off of it and onto his lap. Velma laid her head upon his shoulder and giggled "I love you, you know," she told him.

"Yeah," he grinned "Like, I know that. I love you too."

Velma grinned up at him "I know that," she leaned up and kissed him softly on the lips. She let her eyes drift closed but something was bugging her "You got to spend some one on one time with Scooby this weekend. Is he alright with… with us?"

"Like, what do you mean?" Shaggy asked, confused.

Velma shook her head though she continued to speak "I take up a lot of your time these days. I just don't want Scooby to resent me."

"Velma," Shaggy chuckled, running a hand through her hair "Scooby is like totally head over heels in love with you just like I am. Like, I'd be jealous if he were human. You don't need to worry about Scooby."

Velma let out a breath "Thanks Shaggy," she nuzzled closer to him.

Shaggy nudged his girlfriend gently "Hey, like, you wanna take this across the hall and finish what we started this morning?" he winked.

Velma chuckled "Like you were going to get anywhere this morning."

"Like, you can't blame a guy for trying…" Shaggy trailed off uncertainly "Or, like, can you…?"

Velma locked eyes with him "I don't blame you Shaggy, not at all. I mostly blame myself for not being ready. I know it's frustrating but I love that you're being so patient with me."

Shaggy sighed in relief "I'm mostly just teasing you know," he murmured "Like, I would really love to take that step but I like don't know if I'm ready either."

Velma giggled "Shaggy, you're a guy. I think guys are born ready." The pair shared a quick laugh before Velma added "I swear one of these days I won't be shutting you out but right now I'm just not ready to have sex."

"Like, it makes me feel guilty," Shaggy admitted "I really don't want to pressure you but I guess I do anyway because like you keep feeling like you have to defend yourself…" he trailed off and hung his head.

"Please don't feel guilty," Velma begged, cupping his face in her hands and forcing him to look at her. "It's really my on neurotic upbringing that has me bringing this sex thing up constantly."

Shaggy nodded and leaned in to kiss her "Like, whenever you're ready," he grinned "And we'll leave it at that."

Velma leaned her forehead against his "We should get going if we're going to meet Fred and Daphne at Tory's by six," Velma pulled away from Shaggy and reached for her cell phone "I'll call Daphne and find out if she found Fred."

Shaggy sighed as he reluctantly allowed Velma to pull away from him. He stood up to get Scooby. Though he wished he had more time just to sit with Velma, he was excited about the pizza that awaited him at Tory's.

XXX

The gang, including Scooby, sat at their favorite booth at Tory's Italian Style Pizzeria. Velma, Daphne and Fred opted for single slices while Shaggy and Scooby each had an entire pizza pie sitting before them. Tory's had been a favorite of Shaggy and Scooby's for a while now and after he had brought Velma to eat dinner their back when she was still recovering from their Arizona misadventure that the pizzeria's reputation had spread through the gang and they had all started coming to the small restaurant together.

Velma reached for her orange soda as she listened to Daphne gush about her new position working for Portia Pristine. She took a sip, the ice cubes in the glass bumping into her nose. Shaggy shot her a sidelong smile as she set her glass down again.

He couldn't help but be astounded and amazed and simply be in awe of the beautiful being that was Velma Dinkley. Orange was her favorite color and her favorite flavor. But she would never drink orange juice, orange soda yes but she had told him that she couldn't stand the orange juice. She was contradictions and logic all rolled into one.

Velma caught him staring and slid her hand over to where his free hand was lying on the seat between them. Her smaller hand crept underneath his larger one, inverted itself and intertwined its fingers with his.

Fred was oblivious to the activities of his friends who were sitting only feet away across the narrow expanse of the table. He only had eyes for Daphne at that moment. The excitement and exuberance that she displayed with every gesture, every word that passed her lips, was simply enthralling. He loved the passion for life that the fiery redhead had. He smiled as she reiterated that she was going to be assisting one of the most influencial people in the fashion world. He couldn't imagine a time that he hadn't been in love with her, though he clearly remembered the times in their recent passed when he hadn't been aware of those feelings. What an idiot he must be not to realize that the most incredible woman in the world had been under his nose all along.

"And so I start tomorrow morning," Daphne finished, pausing to take a deep breath "What about you Fred," she turned and just managed to catch Fred's far away gaze. She studied him quizzically for a moment "Are you alright Freddy?" she asked.

"Yeah, yeah," Fred replied, quickly pulling himself from his thoughts and focusing on the present "What were you saying Daph?"

"What did you do today?" Daphne repeated, trying not to sound irritated. Sometimes you just had to be patient with Fred Jones. He was his own person and prone to trains of thought that not everyone followed. Of course, it was in her learning to be patient with him that Daphne had fallen in love with him.

Fred nodded as he turned to Shaggy, Velma and Scooby. He had already told Daphne of the day's events. "So I have a job," he informed them "And it's all thanks to your brother Velma," he smiled.

"Joe?" Velma asked, trying to control her voice though the raise in pitch was noticeable to all of them "You talked to Joe?"

"I went over to his place actually," Fred told her "He actually told me that your mom wants to get all of you together for a family dinner sometime soon."

Velma hid her face in her hands "I can't handle this," she couldn't be mad at Fred for going to see her brother. But she really found it hard not to be mad at him for opening that particular can of worms. Joe was a good guy at heart. And that was all Velma's parents and Madelyn would ever know. Velma had been Joe's confidant for many years. But the things she knew about her older brother, and eventually helped him hide from their parents, had driven Velma not to want much to do with him. Actually, as Velma thought about it, she should really be worried about Fred if he had gotten a job thanks to Joe.

Velma looked up at Fred "What kind of job is it exactly?" she questioned.

"I'm loading and unloading boxes in the warehouse district," Fred replied.

"Who are you working for?" Velma pressed.

"Victor Stone," Fred answered.

"Do you know anything about this man?" Velma questioned.

"Joe says he's a great guy," Fred told her, looking a bit nervous under Velma's careful questioning.

"Fred," Velma began "You can't just go on the word of my brother."

"Why not?" Fred inquired "Joe's a good guy."

Velma sighed and let her head fall back. She took a deep breath and let her eyes drift closed as she collected herself. Finally she leveled her gaze at Fred again "Joe isn't perfect Fred…" she trailed off.

"Velma," Daphne looked at her friend skeptically "What's the matter? Your brother wouldn't put Fred in danger."

"Not knowingly," Velma countered "But the thing about Joe…" she trailed off again. This was something she hadn't even discussed with her best friends before and she found it hard to bring herself to talk about it now "Just be careful Freddy," she finally warned, hoping to let the subject drop.

Fred smiled "Don't worry about me Velma."

The subject of Joe was forgotten altogether as the conversation shifted to happier topics. Velma thought that she had bitten the subject in the bud and was finally letting herself enjoy the evening again. But when she had emerged from the bathroom that night in her peach colored nightgown and entered the bedroom to see Shaggy fiddling with his guitar, he looked up at her and just like that, the topic surfaced again.

"What were you going to say about Joe?" Shaggy inquired softly as Velma slipped into bed beside him.

Velma slid her glasses off her face and placed them on the nightstand. She sighed as she curled up to Shaggy "It's a very long story Shaggy. We have to be up early tomorrow, please just drop it…?"

Shaggy looked down at her "Like, okay Velma. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Shaggy," Velma lifted her head to kiss him "I love you."

"I love you too Vel," Shaggy returned the kiss before nestling down beside her. He couldn't shake the feeling that whatever it was about Joe that she had been wanting to tell them, it was something that weighed heavily on her. And the thought that something could possibly be weighing on her heart as heavily as this issue seemed to be, made him want to hold her and protect her. So that night, that's what he did.

**A/N: So what is it with Joe? I think we can all guess what he was doing when Fred dropped by… Anyways, please review and let me know if you like the direction that the story is taking. Because this chapter was a little late, I'll make it a priority to have chapter three up by Wednesday night, no later than eleven o'clock.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Gang Go To Work

**Hometown Horror**

**Chapter 3: The Gang Go To Work**

**A/N: Okay, I've come to the conclusion that setting deadlines for myself makes me really nervous… Anyway, I was still able to make this deadline. The downside is that now I can't be sure when I will be able to update again. So this chapter's gonna have to last you a while. I hope you enjoy.**

**Dedications – This chapter is for RussM who always says such nice things in his reviews and for daphnefred4ever for being such an enthusiastic reviewer. Also to AudreyMetalMouth for saying that she is jealous of my writing, that made me smile. Also, to Bella and Edward Forever 2 even though she wants more Fraphne. I swear I'm trying to get as much Fraphne in this story as I can. I love Fraphne but Shelma is the main pairing of this story. And last but certainly not least I would like to dedicate this chapter to LoveofVelma because I got the most lovely PM from LoveofVelma and it just made my week.**

Morning found the four housemates rushing through their routines. The duty of preparing breakfast fell to Velma on that particular day but she was far too preoccupied with thoughts of what awaited her at the museum. She served bowls of cereal and milk to her friends and none of them thought much of it. In the minds of the four humans and the Great Dane were whirling thoughts of what the day would bring.

There was no time for the two couples to share intimate moments as they all headed for the door at the same moment. Fred revved up the Mystery Machine as the group piled in. "First stop, the museum," Fred called out, imagining himself as something akin to a taxi service at that moment.

When they arrived at the museum, Velma gave Shaggy a quick peck on the lips and ruffled Scooby's ears as she exited the van "I'll see you guys later this afternoon," she smiled "Good luck."

"Like, good luck to you too," Shaggy called after her as he watched her retreating form heading up the museum steps.

"Onward to the zoo!" Fred hollered, enjoying himself tremendously in his newfound roll.

"Reah," Scooby said enthusiastically "Rhe zoo!"

Shaggy chuckled at his canine companion. Scooby certainly was excited about the prospect of getting to see all of his zoo animal friends once again. As they drove through the streets of Coolsville on the way to the zoo, Shaggy couldn't help thinking about Velma at the museum. He wondered who she might meet during her work there. They were likely to be more intellectually inclined than he was. Would she find a colleague of hers more attractive because she could connect with him on a deeper level? Shaggy couldn't help these fears popping up in his mind as the Mystery Machine approached the zoo. Fearful was just the way he was, though this type of fear was new to him.

"Hey Shaggy," Daphne waved a hand in front of his face "Shaggy, we're here."

"Huh…?" Shaggy replied, snapping out of his thoughts.

"Your stop Shag," Fred chuckled "We're at the zoo."

"Oh, like right," Shaggy stumbled out of the Mystery Machine, getting his legs tangled up with Scooby Doo's as the canine's excitement caused him to want to be in the lead. "Like, thanks for the ri-" Shaggy found himself on the pavement, his best pal on top of him "Scooby," Shaggy complained as he pushed himself into a standing position.

"Rorry Rhaggy," Scooby paused only long enough to utter the apology before running towards the zoo gates.

Shaggy brushed himself off "Anyway, thanks for the ride Fred," he told his friend.

"No problem Shaggy," Fred smiled "I'll see you at five."

"Like yeah," Shaggy acknowledged "See you guys then. Good luck today."

"Thanks," Daphne waved at Shaggy as the Mystery Machine sped away.

A few blocks later at a red light, Fred turned to Daphne "Promise you won't be falling for any hunky male models?" his tone was teasing but he was actually serious.

Daphne laughed at him "I promise Freddy. Why do I need a male model when I've already got the biggest hunk in Coolsville?" she leaned in and kissed him.

Fred grinned as the light turned green and he pushed down on the gas pedal. He was lucky to have a girl as great as Daphne in his life. They drove on, engaging in minor chit chat as they went until finally they reached the building that housed the offices of Portia Pristine's fashion design company.

"Well," Daphne said with a shaky breath as her hand rested on the door latch "I guess it's my turn…"

"You feeling alright Daph?" Fred asked knowingly as he leaned closer to his girlfriend.

"Just a little nervous," she admitted with a forced chuckle.

"Don't be," Fred encouraged "No one I know knows as much about fashion as you do."

Daphne laughed then, not a forced laugh but a real laugh "Fred, my job is to be her assistant. I'm going to be getting coffee and filing paperwork, making phone calls, that kind of thing. Knowing about fashion doesn't really do me that much good."

Fred reached out and covered her smaller hand with his where it rested on the door handle "You'll do fine," he smiled at her, giving her a quick peck on the cheek before opening the door and pushing her out "Now go get 'em!" he pulled the door closed and sped away, leaving a very shocked looking and yet at the same time grinning and blushing Daphne, to stare at the spot where the Mystery Machine had been.

Fred made his way to the warehouse district and quickly located the correct building. He parked the Mystery Machine and got out. He looked around him for a moment, a bit confused. Where was he supposed to find this Victor Stone guy anyway?

While he stood there, a rather gruff looking older man approached "You lost kid?" the man asked in a tone as gruff as his appearance.

Fred snapped out of his thoughts and turned to look at the man "I'm looking for Victor Stone," he told the man.

"You're looking at him," the man replied "What do you want?"

Fred was a little taken aback by the man's demeanor "I'm Fred Jones," he replied in a meek voice "Joe Dinkley said you had a job for me…"

Mr. Stone turned his gaze skyward and grumbled something under his breath before returning his gaze to Fred "Well you look like you can handle some heavy lifting," he grudgingly admitted, giving Fred an appraising stare.

"Yes sir," Fred replied eagerly "I can bench press two twenty."

Stone nodded his head "Not bad," he admitted "Alright Jones, get to work," Fred's new boss turned to leave but snapped his head back in Fred's direction "But first, park that thing where no one can see it," he indicated the Mystery Machine with his index finger "I'm trying to run a shipping business here, not a carnival."

It was Fred's turn to grumble as he climbed back into the driver's seat and started up the Mystery Machine. Things certainly weren't off to the best start. He hoped that things were going better for the others.

XXX

Portia Pristine's office building was enormous and to Daphne it seemed a little bit intimidating. She stood in the impressive lobby, staring up at the vaulted ceilings and the dark wood molding. Sumptuous leather furniture lined the walls.

Daphne took a deep breath and headed for the bank of elevators. She leaned her head back against the rear wall of the elevator as a mechanical voice slowly read off the floor numbers. This was it, her first day of working for a fashion icon. Despite Fred's vote of confidence she wasn't sure she would be able to perform adequately. She was Danger Prone Daphne. What if she dumped Portia's coffee in her lap by mistake? What if she couldn't get the hang of the fax machine and it ate some important papers that needed to be on so and so's desk by such and such a time?

Millions of worrisome thoughts passed through her mind as the elevator slowly rose, bringing Daphne to meet her destiny. Each and every frightening possibility of how she could screw up this opportunity caused a stab of dread to hit her deep in the pit of her stomach. She attempted to take deep, calming breaths but it wasn't working.

"Floor ten," the electronic voice said as at the same time the matching number appeared above the doors in shining red. The doors slid open to reveal a busy space, filled with desks.

Daphne took one last shaky breath as she attempted to push all the fear from her mind. She rushed out of the elevator only to have the doors close on her bag.

That was probably the worst thing that could have happened at that moment. Daphne panicked, hopelessly tugging on the purse in a vain attempt to free it from the elevator's grasp. It seemed like the harder she pulled the more the bag resisted her.

"Not now, not today," she began muttering as several pairs of eyes turned to watch her with curiosity.

A smartly dressed older woman approached and Daphne's heart jumped into her throat. It was none other than Portia Pristine. Her new boss was probably coming over to fire her before she even started.

Portia pushed the elevator call button and the doors slid open. Daphne's bag slipped free and Daphne, who had been tugging on it with everything she had, lost her balance and ended up on the floor.

"I'm doomed," Daphne groaned as Portia walked towards where she lay.

But instead of firing her or yelling at her for making such a scene and acting so unprofessional, Portia surprised Daphne by extending a hand down to the younger woman to help her up "Everything alright?" Portia asked with a giggle.

Daphne, now back on her feet, was completely flustered "Uh… I… and you…"

"Relax dear," Portia told her "I knew what I was in for when I agreed to hire you."

Daphne's mouth dropped open in surprise. She gazed questioningly at her new boss.

Portia smiled at Daphne "Between the red hair and the poor luck there's no mistaking that you're Natalie's daughter."

Daphne nodded "Yeah," she murmured. Her gaze dropped to the tile floor "Thanks for the help with…"

"Don't even think about it Daphne," Portia told her, wrapping an arm around Daphne's shoulders and leading her through the many desks and people "The stories I could tell you about your mother," she giggled.

"I'll try not to make a habit of making a fool out of myself," Daphne promised. She was starting to feel much more at ease.

XXX

"Hey look Scoob," Shaggy pointed to the elephant "It's Gertrude, long time no see big stuff," he smiled as the elephant greeted him and Scooby with a loud trumpeting noise.

The duo had been getting reacquainted with the zoo's layout and animals and things couldn't have been going better. It almost felt as if Shaggy and Scooby had never left. Their duties were very much the same as they'd been back when Shaggy had worked at the zoo part time. Feeding the animals and making sure they were happy, leading the occasional tour group, and being that it was August, there were a lot of them. And miscellaneous little things to help keep the zoo running.

The only real difference was that now Shaggy had to keep much more in depth paperwork than when he had worked part time. The paperwork made him a bit apprehensive, keeping detailed records of the health and well being of the animals seemed easy enough on the surface but Shaggy had never been one for writing reports in school. He grimaced at the memories of the countless times he had begged for Velma's assistance. Begging had never been necessary though. She'd always been happy to help him.

This time he swore that he would absolutely not ask for Velma's help. This was the real world and it was time for him to accomplish something on his own for a change. Besides, Velma had her own work to do at the museum.

Shaggy paused and sank onto a bench near the monkeys. He let his head fall backwards and his eyes closed briefly.

"Rhat's wrong Rhaggy?" Scooby asked, jabbing his master's side with a paw.

"Like, I was just thinking Scooby," Shaggy told his companion.

"Rabout rhat?" Scooby inquired.

"I wonder how the rest of the gang's doing on their first day at work," Shaggy explained.

"Ri'm sure rhey're fine," Scooby assured.

Shaggy nodded and patted Scooby on the head "Like I bet you're right Scooby," he chuckled. But his expression turned sour once again. He took a deep breath. He was still a little worried about Velma and the museum. It wasn't too much of a stretch to think that there would be some brilliant archeologist prodigy there that would sweep her off her feet. Or perhaps being around all of those Egyptian artifacts would remind her of… well, remind her of the man who had gotten her the job in the first place.

"Now rhat is rit?" Scooby asked, concerned.

"Nothing Scooby," Shaggy murmured though only a few seconds passed before he posed a rather revealing question to the canine "Like, you remember Prince Omar, don't you Scoob?"

Scooby nodded "Reah, Ri remember him."

"Like, you don't suppose that like…" Shaggy trailed off. He couldn't help feeling jealous even back then that Prince Omar had been privileged to know that Velma hadn't been turned into a statue and that he'd been in on the whole thing while Shaggy, Scooby and the others were left to worry themselves sick over her while running from a mummy that turned out to in fact be her.

"Rhaggy, rhat are rou saying?" Scooby questioned.

"Like, remember how he said that Velma played an important part in all our lives?" Shaggy muttered. He didn't even wait for Scooby's response before he continued "You don't think that like Velma might have feelings for him?"

"Rhaggy," Scooby reassuringly patted his master's shoulder "Velma roves rou."

"I know Scoob, I know, but well, like they were working together on the Sphinx for a long time before we got there…"

Before Scooby could respond a piercing cry from the monkey habitat got the attention of both the young man and the dog. Shaggy's head whipped around to see that a rather young monkey had been climbing and appeared to have slipped. The small primate's cries were heart wrenching.

"Like, we'd better go make sure he's okay," Shaggy told Scooby as he leapt off the bench.

Scooby nodded and trotted quickly after his friend. There would be plenty of time later on to discuss what was eating away at Shaggy. But now there were more important things to do, like the job they'd been hired to do.

XXX

Velma looked down at the ancient Egyptian pot that she was cleaning. She smiled as she brushed away centuries of dust with care. She looked up briefly to glance around at the five other employees doing the exact same thing. To most people this would seem like a tedious task but to Velma and the others in this department they were a part of something bigger than themselves. They were ensuring that these magnificent relics would be around for generations to come.

Professor Carter entered the room and cleared his throat loudly. All eyes immediately focused on him. Pieces of pottery were set down on tables and forgotten as the room's occupants waited for their employer and mentor to speak.

"Prince Omar has contacted me with some interesting information that he has uncovered about the Orb of Isis," Professor Carter stated "Come with me, all of you," he lead the group of eager young people into a room with a large monitor. On the monitor was Prince Omar. The Prince smiled when he saw Velma.

"If you would please start from the top?" the professor requested "I feel that this is something that all of the members of my team would benefit from hearing, given your first hand experience with the relics."

"Well," the prince began, his eyes meeting those of each member of the team "As you know, the Orb was recently discovered in a secret chamber of our latest restoration project, the temple of Khufu." He paused, his eyes landing on Velma. His eyes lingered on her for several long moments. Velma felt her face growing hot. She desperately hoped she wasn't blushing.

"Your Highness," Professor Carter cleared his throat, alerting the prince to the fact that he had fallen silent "If you would please continue."

"Yes of course," Omar said quickly, tearing his gaze away from Velma.

Velma for her part, sighed in relief and relaxed. There was something about Omar that got to her. Sure he was handsome and kind but there was something about being face to face with him again that stirred something deep inside her. She tried to bury thos feelings as Omar began recounting the tale of the Orb of Isis.

"The Orb of Isis was considered by the ancient Egyptians to be an artifact of great power. It was supposedly a gift from the goddess Isis herself to the Pharaoh Khufu," Omar began "As you know we found a mummified body in the temple buried on the lower levels."

"Yes," Professor Carter nodded "Taruka is the unfortunate fellow's name I believe."

Omar nodded "We found references to Taruka throughout the temple. According to the writings, Taruka was considered one of Khufu's most trusted advisors. But if what is written on the walls of the chamber where he was found, as well as the writings that were found just under the place where we discovered the Orb of Isis are to be believed, he tried to use the Orb of Isis to overthrow Khufu and become ruler of Egypt."

"That would certainly explain the unceremonious way in which he was buried," Professor Carter rubbed his chin "He was mummified but there was no sarcophagus or any items to accompany him to the afterlife. From the photographs you took of Taruka's tomb, it appears as if he was just dumped in a hole."

"Correct," Omar confirmed "And there is something else that we have discovered. I would be most appreciative if you and your team could confirm this."

"Ah yes," Professor Carter smiled, turning to the group "And this is the reason that I called all of you in here."

"According to the writings," Omar continued "It appears that Taruka was still alive when he was mummified, perhaps explaining the lack of canopic jars."

There was a collective gasp from the group when Prince Omar mentioned that the mummy might have been alive at the time of mummification. Everyone, with the exception of Professor Carter, was taken aback by the task that lay before them. Professor Carter seemed excited by the prospect.

"It should be an enlightening investigation," the professor smiled at the rest of his team.

Velma felt her stomach do a somersault. Of course she was fascinated by the investigation into the true cause of the mummy's death but the possibility of someone being mummified while still alive was a disturbing one at best, a down right sickening one at worst. She sighed and stepped forward "I believe we should start by getting a cat scan of the mummy," she suggested.

XXX

Daphne was settling into her job nicely. Things were going quite smoothly actually. She hadn't had any majorly embarrassing moments since her arrival. There had been a few dropped papers here and there but nothing truly disasterous.

Portia had been wonderful in helping Daphne get adjusted. She had showed Daphne to her desk, given Daphne a quick lesson in how the phone system worked and had introduced her newest employee to some of the people she would be working with. All of the apprehension that Daphne had felt when she first arrived had completely evaporated and had been replaced with a feeling of pure elation.

It was early in the afternoon when the phone on Daphne's desk rang. The redhead picked up the receiver "Pristine Design, how may I help you?" she asked.

"Yes, I need to speak to Portia right away," a woman's voice demanded. The woman sounded tense and stressed as she spoke.

"Who is this?" Daphne inquired, curiously. She couldn't very well transfer a call to Portia from some random person.

"It's Lilly Mackenzie," the woman informed Daphne quickly "Now, please, it's urgent. Please transfer my call."

Daphne's mouth dropped open slightly. Lilly Mackenzie was one of Portia's models and one of the most famous ones at that. "I'll transfer you right away," Daphne said before pushing the button on the phone that sent the call to Portia's office.

Within minutes Portia exited her office, appearing absolutely frazzled "Myra!" she called out, running to the desk of another woman who had been introduced to Daphne as Myra Millhouse, the one who was in charge of fittings for the runway models for Portia's fashion shows.

The blond woman looked up at her boss "What's wrong?" she questioned worriedly.

"Lilly's been in an accident!" Portia explained.

"My God," Myra exclaimed "Is she alright?"

"She's got a broken leg," Portia told her "Other than that she's alright but she's absolutely frantic over it and she won't be able to walk down the runway on Friday."

"That's terrible," Myra's hands idly shuffled through some papers on her desk "We'll need someone to replace her."

"I know," Portia looked like she would faint "But Brandi is on maternity leave and Rochelle is in Milan until next week," Portia's eyes scanned the office and after a few tense minutes landed on Daphne.

Daphne began to feel uncomfortable again. She opened her mouth to speak but suddenly her throat was dry.

Portia ran over to Daphne's desk "Daphne, you're about a size six aren't you?"

Daphne gasped at Portia's words. She was in fact a size six. Portia's abilities left Daphne dumbfounded "Yeah…" Daphne confirmed. Her mind not able to process the direction that this conversation was going just yet.

"Perfect!" Portia proclaimed, pumping her fist in the air "Absolutely perfect!"

"What are you talking about?" Daphne squeaked out.

"Young lady, I am about to make your week," Portia told her "We're short a model for Friday," Portia dropped to her knees beside Daphne's chair "Daphne Blake, I need you to model for me."

Daphne stared blankly for a few long moments while her mind wrapped itself around what Portia had just said to her. As the realization of what the words she had heard actually meant hit her, Daphne leapt to her feet and through her arms in the air "Yes! Yes! Yes!" she squealed "Absolutely, one hundred percent yes!"

Portia laughed at Daphne's excitement "Wonderful! Now you'll have to report to Myra tomorrow at eleven thirty for your fitting."

Daphne embraced Portia "Thank you, thank you, thank, you, thank you!"

"Calm down," Portia smiled "Just because I'm giving you this opportunity doesn't mean that you get to shirk your duties here in the office."

Daphne nodded vigorously "Yes, absolutely," she agreed "I won't shirk, I promise."

"Alright then," Portia patted Daphne on the shoulder "Now get back to work."

"Yes ma'am!" Daphne saluted her boss before dropping into her seat.

XXX

"Jones!" Victor Stone screamed at the top of his lungs.

Fred appeared from behind a truck that he had just finished loading "Yes Mr. Stone?" he asked.

Stone looked the young man up and down for the thousandth time that day "Have you been checking the numbers on the boxes to make sure that you are loading them into the right truck?" he asked bitterly.

"I have," Fred confirmed.

"Well do it better!" Stone yelled "I just got a call from a client who says that there's a box of high density flash drives in his shipment of DVD players!"

Fred looked around him uncomfortably. There were at least a dozen people doing the loading. Why was it that Mr. Stone automatically assumed that he was the one who had made the mistake? However, Fred didn't want to ruffle any feathers on his first day so he decided not to make a big deal out of it. He was sure his boss would warm up to him eventually. He shrugged "I'll do better sir."

"Fine," Stone grumbled "Now get lost, it's quitting time and I'm sick of lookin' atcha."

Fred nodded before turning to leave with the others "See you tomorrow morning Mr. Stone!" he called brightly.

"Yeah," Stone grunted as he headed to his office "Lucky me…"

XXX

"Hey little guy," Shaggy had stopped by the vet's office with Scooby on his way out to check on Willy, the injured baby monkey "Like, how's it going?" Shaggy asked.

The monkey lifted an arm to waved at Shaggy and Scooby. The poor little guy looked so sad with one of his tiny legs in a cast. He rolled over onto his back and stared up at his visitors.

"He'll be just fine," a feminine voice from the rear of the room drifted over.

Shaggy looked up to see the vet, Dr. Mia Logan, standing by flamingo with a broken wing. Mia was a tall woman with short blond hair and soft brown eyes. She and Shaggy had become fast friends the first time he had worked at the zoo. Mia was always quick to spot another animal lover.

"That's good," Shaggy replied with a smile.

"He just needs some rest and maybe a friend to cheer him up," Mia informed the young man and his dog.

Scooby nuzzled Willy's side and the monkey made a noise similar to a human giggle before reaching out with one arm and wrapping it around Scooby's snout.

Shaggy, Scooby and Mia all laughed at the sight. Shaggy turned to leave "Like, I'll be back tomorrow morning to check on him again," he told Mia.

"See you then Shaggy," Mia waved at the retreating young man "Bye Scooby."

XXX

Velma was waiting outside the museum for Fred to pick her up. Her first day of work had been exhilarating and she was hoping that the same would hold true for her friends. She smiled as she thought of Shaggy and Scooby and how much fun they had most likely had at the zoo. She remembered fondly the time that she, Fred and Daphne had visited Shaggy and Scooby at the zoo back when Shaggy's position there had only been part time. Working with animals was something that seemed to give Shaggy a great deal of pleasure, the kind of pleasure that was usually only paralleled by a large meal.

Velma's grin widened as she thought of something else that now gave Shaggy a great deal of pleasure. She sighed in contentment knowing that she would see him soon.

"Hello Velma," an all too familiar voice broke her from her thoughts and erased the smile from her face.

"Gibby," she groaned "What do you want?"

Gibby attempted to look innocent, a physical impossibility for him, as he replied "I simply wanted to say hello."

"Fine," Velma retorted "Hello, and goodbye."

Gibby made no indication that he was ready to leave. He took up a position leaning against a nearby stone wall "As long as I'm here…" he began.

Velma rolled her eyes but said nothing.

"Have you given any thought to what I said on Saturday?" Gibby asked.

"I try not to think about you as a general rule," Velma informed him, watching the bend at the top of the street where the Mystery Machine would appear soon. Though Velma feared it would not be soon enough.

Gibby ignored the remark "Considering that I encountered you outside the museum I can assume that you've already seen the exhibit?"

"In a manner of speaking," Velma replied. In her head she was screaming for the brightly painted van to appear at the top of the street. Though she didn't believe in that a human being could will something to happen, she was seriously hoping at that moment that she was wrong.

"Velma, Velma, Velma," Gibby intoned, sounding slightly disapproving "You would go to the exhibit alone within days of my asking you simply to spite me, wouldn't you?"

Velma laughed out loud "You think I did it to spite you? I couldn't care less what you think Gibby. For your information I happen to have a job at the museum researching and helping restore the artifacts. It has nothing to do with you."

"Oh, Velma," Gibby pushed himself off of the wall and took a step closer to her, affectively violating her personal space "When are you going to admit to yourself that you can't resist me?"

Velma took a step backwards. She didn't like how close Gibby was standing. There were very few people that she allowed to stand that close and he was not one of them "You're delusional," she spat at him.

It was Gibby's turn to laugh "I'm the delusional one?" he asked "What about you? You're the one playing house with one of your little friends like it means anything."

Velma stomped on Gibby's foot, causing him to hop in pain. She didn't even dignify his accusation with a response. Finally, the Mystery Machine appeared and quickly pulled up to where Velma was standing. Velma sighed in relief and hopped in. "What took you so long?" she growled at Fred.

Fred, who had seen Gibby standing on the sidewalk, simply shrugged "Sorry Velma. I would have driven faster if I'd known…" he motioned towards Gibby.

Velma sighed again "Not your fault," she told him as way of apology. She settled into her seat beside Shaggy and Scooby.

Shaggy grabbed her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze as he leaned over her to stick his head out the window "Hey Gibby," he called "Like, stop harassing my girlfriend."

Velma couldn't help but smile as Shaggy retook his seat beside her and the Mystery Machine sped away, leaving Gibby, standing on the sidewalk by himself.

"That was so great of you Shaggy," Daphne praised.

"Yeah," Velma whispered as she leaned closer to her boyfriend "Thanks," she gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

Shaggy blushed slightly, wondering where the burst of courage to tell Gibby off had come from. He decided not to worry about it. "Like, it was nothing," he said as nonchalantly as possible as he wrapped an arm around Velma.

She rested her head on his shoulder as the Mystery Machine carried the gang home, their first day on the job behind them.

**A/N: There wasn't much opportunity for romance this chapter but I hope I got some in there for all of you. Like I said, I can't be sure when I will be able to update again but if I were to make an educated guess, I would say hopefully Monday night, no later than next Wednesday. **

**If you took the time to read this chapter, whether you liked it or not, I would very much appreciate your opinions of this chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4: Just another Day

**Hometown Horror**

**Chapter 4: Just another Day**

**A/N: Okay, so this took a lot longer than I thought it would take. A big I'm sorry to all my readers. I get distracted way too easily and I've been getting tired a lot lately. But finally, here is chapter four.**

**Dedication: To AudreyMetalMouth for being my first review for chapter three. I was starting to think that no one was interested in this story anymore. AudreyMetalMouth's review gave me the extra push to finish this chapter.**

Friday morning found the gang gathered around a large box of donuts in the kitchen. Velma, Daphne and Fred had to be quick in making their selections before the contents of the box were inhaled by Scooby and Shaggy. Velma giggled at the powdered sugar that covered Scooby's snout. It had been a very eventful week for all of them and they were all looking forward to the weekend. But between them and the weekend was one long, busy day.

"We'll meet outside the fashion show at eight," Fred recounted the plan that they'd been going over since Daphne had announced her big news to her friends.

Daphne nodded as she nibbled around the edges of her second donut "I'll meet up with you afterwards," she recited "Then we'll celebrate my modeling debut."

"Yes," Velma replied "We know the plan you two. Do you think that we'd miss this for anything?" she inquired.

"Like, yeah," Shaggy said enthusiastically around a mouthful of jelly donut "Not even an army of creeps in masks could keep us away."

Daphne grinned at her friends "Thanks you guys. To be honest, I'm a little nervous," she confided.

"What do you have to be nervous about?" Fred asked, smiling broadly at her "You're gonna be sensational."

Daphne wished she could have the confidence in herself that Fred seemed to have in her. She smiled gratefully at her boyfriend but didn't say anything.

After breakfast the group dispersed to gather their things together for the day. Daphne stood in the bathroom touching up her makeup. She wanted to look perfect, not too much makeup but not too little either. She had just finished applying what she had decided was the proper amount of lipstick when a face appeared beside her in the mirror.

"You alright?" the blond young man asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I don't know if I'll last until tonight," she admitted "My nerves are shot and it's only eight thirty."

Fred pulled her into a hug and began rubbing her back "You'll be great Daph," he reassured her.

"How can you be so sure?" she countered.

"Because I know you," Fred replied, placing a finger under her chin and guiding her face so their eyes locked. "You can't help but be incredible."

Daphne smiled softly "I wish I believed that."

"You don't have to," Fred leaned in and kissed her "I have enough faith in you for the both of us. Now let's go."

Daphne laughed as he pulled her towards the bathroom door "Hold on Fred," she protested, noticing a fatal error in his plan.

"What is it?" he questioned turning to face her.

"I grabbed the wrong lipstick," she explained, pointing to the mirror "I meant to grab the smudge proof one…" she giggled, grabbing a tissue and wetting it before wiping the bright red lipstick from Fred's mouth. She removed the smudged lipstick and replaced it with the one that she had initially intended to use.

"Now we can go," she smiled, taking Fred's hand.

XXX

Velma was about to disembark from the Mystery Machine when Shaggy stopped her "So," he began "Do you like have any plans for lunch today?"

Velma turned and looked at him inquisitively "Just the usual, grabbing a sandwich at the museum's cafeteria. Why…?"

"Like, would it be okay if I took you out to lunch?" Shaggy asked, sounding a bit sheepish.

Velma smiled "Why do you look so nervous?" she asked.

In the front seat Daphne and Fred were watching this interaction in the rearview mirror with broad grins on their faces. They stayed completely silent, hoping that they wouldn't be reprimanded for eves dropping.

A slight pink tinge crept onto Shaggy's cheeks. He took a deep breath, hoping that Velma wouldn't notice that he had stowed his guitar case behind him in the Mystery Machine "Like, I was afraid that you might like have other plans," he mumbled.

Velma leaned in, grabbing his hand with hers "I'll meet you out in front of the museum at noon," she told him before giving him a quick kiss.

Shaggy watched as she left "Like that's a woman," he murmured.

Fred and Daphne laughed in unison "That was just too cute!" Daphne squealed.

Shaggy's attention snapped to the front seat "Like, somehow I always forget that you two have no respect for me," he said only half jokingly.

"That's not true Shaggy," Fred defended.

"We just want things to work out between you and Velma," Daphne told him.

"And one of us has no qualms about listening in," Fred half muttered, glancing sidelong at Daphne.

"Me?" Daphne asked, affronted "You were watching them just as intently as I was!"

"And who told me to be quiet in the first place so that we could hear what they were saying?" Fred questioned.

"Guys, guys," Shaggy interrupted "Like, cool it. All is like forgiven."

A few minutes later Fred pulled up in front of the zoo. Shaggy reached behind him and pulled out his guitar case as Scooby jumped down from the van. Daphne's eyes widened when she saw the instrument.

"Are you going to be doing music therapy with the animals?" Daphne questioned.

Shaggy shook his head "Daphne," he replied, slinging the case over his shoulder "This is like one of those times that I'd like appreciated it if you didn't pry."

Daphne frowned but nodded "Okay Shaggy, have a good day. See you guys tonight."

Shaggy and Scooby waved to Fred and Daphne from the curb as the Mystery Machine pulled away. As soon as they had turned the corner Daphne turned to Fred "Did Shaggy seem a little off to you?"

"Nah," Fred replied "He's probably just nervous about something."

"Yeah," Daphne replied "Something having to do with Velma and his guitar… I wonder what it is."

"Let's try to give them some privacy Daph?" Fred suggested "I think Shaggy had a point about us."

Daphne raised an eyebrow up at Fred's statement "That we don't respect him?" she asked indignantly "But that's simply not true."

"We didn't exactly respect his and Velma's privacy back there," Fred pointed out.

"I know," Daphne sighed "I just want them to be happy."

Fred nodded "So do I but us listening in on their conversations and making comments like 'that was so cute' aren't going to help."

Daphne groaned at his impression of her "I can't help myself Freddy," she whined "Do you think Shaggy's upset about what I said?"

"Maybe a little," Fred replied "But he'll get over it. His attitude probably had more to do with what's on his mind than what you said. I wouldn't worry about it Daph," he stopped in front of Daphne's office building and wrapped an arm around her "It'll take more than a little spat like that to break us up."

Daphne smiled softly at Fred "That's true," she remarked "We've been through so much together. I'll apologize to him tonight."

"That a girl," Fred leaned in and kissed her "Now make sure to knock em' dead tonight."

Daphne took a deep breath "I'll try my best," she got out of the Mystery Machine "See you tonight Freddy!" she waved as Fred pulled away.

Fred waved goodbye as he drove off. Now that he was by himself in the van he had nothing else to think about but the prospect of another day of working for Victor Stone. The man seemed to have zero confidence in Fred. Fred Jones never liked to think ill of people but he had to admit to himself that his boss was a jerk.

Fred arrived in the warehouse district and drove to the place where he had been parking the Mystery Machine. He walked the three blocks to the warehouse to see Mr. Stone waiting out front. Fred sighed, noticing the extremely displeased look on his boss's face.

"Jones!" Stone bellowed "You're five minutes late!"

"I'm not," Fred defended, looking at his watch.

"You are," Stone pointed to the clock on the wall just inside the door of the warehouse "See, five minutes late."

"Sorry sir," Fred apologized, utterly confused. He was sure that his watch and the clock in the warehouse had been syncing up all week.

"Get to work!" Stone commanded.

Fred headed to the loading dock where he met up with Danny and Pete, two other full time employees of Stone's.

"Hey Fred," Danny waved before picking up a box and hefting it into the back of a truck.

"Why so glum?" Pete asked, walking over to Fred.

"I was five minutes late today," Fred replied "And I don't understand how that could have happened."

"Didn't you warn him Pete?" Danny asked, coming over to join the others.

Pete slapped his palm to his forehead "Oh damn, I knew I forgot something. Sorry Fred."

"What about?" Fred asked, completely bewildered.

"Stone likes to make our lives miserable by setting the clock five minutes fast on Fridays," Danny explained "We've been working here so long that it's like second nature to us. We should have warned you."

"It's alright," Fred shrugged "At least we'll get to leave five minutes early."

Danny and Pete looked at one another "That's not gonna make up for the day you're in for," Pete told him "Today's the day when Joe works here."

"Joe Dinkley?" Fred asked.

"Yeah," Danny nodded "You know him?"

"Yeah," Fred replied "He's the one who got me this job."

Pete looked to Danny before staring at Fred "Well you certainly don't strike me as the kind of guy Joe would hang around with."

"Oh, I don't hang around with him," Fred explained "His sister and I have been friends for years."

"Oh…" Danny remarked "And you actually went to Joe for help finding a job. Didn't his sister tell you about-" but Danny was cut off by a very angry yell from Victor Stone.

"Get to work you lazy bums!" he screamed at the top of his lungs "If that shipment of TVs isn't ready to go in ten minutes, you'll all be working double shifts for the next month!"

XXX

"Okay Scoob," Shaggy turned to his companion after the tour group they had been leading departed "I'm gonna like head over to the museum to pick Velma up for lunch. You gonna be okay if I leave you here for an hour?"

Scooby grinned at Shaggy "Rof rourse, ro ret her," the canine nudged Shaggy playfully.

Shaggy laughed nervously "Thanks pal," he grabbed his guitar case and headed out "I just hope she doesn't like laugh at me."

He began walking in the direction of the museum. With every step that he took the uneasy feeling he had in the pit of his stomach grew. He'd finished the song for Velma the previous night while she'd been on her computer and he and Scooby had been by themselves in the room. He had been quite proud of it but now he wasn't so sure. He wondered if she would like it.

From the distance Shaggy could see Velma waiting for him as he approached the museum. She smiled when she saw him and he quickened his pace to meet her.

"Hey," she greeted when he stood before her. She eyed his guitar case but said nothing about it "So what should we do for lunch?" she asked.

Shaggy shifted from one foot to the other "Like, I was thinking that we could get some sandwiches to go at the bakery on the corner and then we could like go eat them in the park. You know, like a picnic."

"Sounds great," Velma reached out and took his hand "Let's go."

XXX

It was just before lunch time when Portia dropped by Daphne's desk "How're you doing?" the older woman asked in an understanding tone.

Daphne looked up and smiled softly at her boss "Fine," she answered in a somewhat shaky tone that belied the meaning of her words.

Portia patted Daphne's shoulder comfortingly "Butterflies in your stomach?" she asked.

"Big ones," Daphne admitted.

Portia laughed "That's natural honey," she assured "Trust me, you aren't the first and you won't be the last."

Daphne nodded "Thanks," she replied gratefully "But knowing that isn't gonna make them go away or even settle down."

"It'll be fine," Portia told her "You'll survive this experience and then once the butterflies see that you can do it they'll go away. Just do me one favor."

"What's that?" Daphne asked curiously.

"Remember to eat," Portia told her "The only thing worse than butterflies are hungry butterflies."

Daphne giggled a bit "I will," she promised.

"Good," Portia patted Daphne's shoulder once again "Come on, I'll buy you a salad."

Daphne smiled and stood up "Okay,"

XXX

The bakery had surprisingly not been all that crowded considering that it was lunch time. Velma and Shaggy walked hand in hand in the direction of the park. Though it was hot out, there was a cooling breeze that made the heat bearable. Velma sighed contentedly. Things seemed perfect at that moment. But an uninterrupted bliss was not in the cards.

"Hello Velma," Velma groaned at the familiar voice that grated on her very last nerve every time she heard it.

Gibby Norton appeared on the sidewalk in front of them. He looked the couple up and down. He didn't look pleased to see Shaggy accompanying the object of his misplaced affections.

"Like, where did you come from?" Shaggy questioned, none to pleased at the sight of Gibby.

"Simply taking a mid day constitutional," Gibby explained "That means walk," he added disdainfully.

"I know what it means," Shaggy countered, his voice holding an equal amount of contempt.

The two young men stared down one another for several long seconds. There were many things in life that Shaggy was afraid of, Gibby Norton was most definitely not one of them.

Velma stepped in front of Shaggy "Okay, that's enough, Gibby, just leave us alone."

Gibby reluctantly backed down from the staring match. He shook his head "I'll be on my way then," he said without even putting up a fight.

Velma shook her head in confusion. Gibby not putting up a fight did not bode well. She decided to push the thought away as she and Shaggy continued on their way towards the park.

"Oh Velma," Gibby called over his shoulder.

Velma groaned, she knew it had been too good to be true "What?" she snapped without turning around.

"Have fun trying to have an intelligent conversation with that troglodyte of yours," Gibby smirked as he hastened to get around the corner before Velma decided to come after him for his remarks.

"I swear sometimes I just want to…" Velma muttered bitterly. She started to walk forward again but found that Shaggy was not following her. She turned to him "Shaggy…?" she asked.

"Velma," he began "Like, do you ever wish that you were involved with someone like more intellectual then me?"

"Don't let Gibby get to you," Velma told him. When her words failed to erase the worried look on his face she closed the small distance between them and lifted her lips to meet his "Never doubt that I love you Shaggy," she told him firmly "You're plenty intellectual. Sometimes I think you don't realize how smart you really are."

Shaggy smiled softly and shrugged "You think so?" he asked.

"Of course I do," Velma wrapped her arms around his neck "You're creative and you're absolutely down right brilliant sometimes."

Shaggy's smile broadened and he lowered his lips to meet hers once again. He was overwhelmed by her words and somehow they gave him the confidence to do what he'd been planning to do, what had been making him so nervous all day.

"I've got a surprise for you," he told her as he scooped her up in his arms and practically sprinted the final half a block to the park.

"Shaggy," Velma giggled as he set her down at one of the picnic tables and dropped to his knees in front of her. He removed the guitar from its case and began playing.

"Don't you want to eat first?" Velma inquired, indicating the bag of food that she had set on the table.

"Like, I've got to do this first," he told her as he continued to play the guitar. "Let me know what you think." He began to sing.

"_Her name is Velma  
And she's my girl  
We travel together  
All over the world"_

Velma smiled as she looked down at Shaggy. She was absolutely loving the song he had written for her. She found herself getting lost in the melody and lost in Shaggy's eyes as he gazed at her. In that moment it was just the two of them.

"_Solving mysteries  
Is what we do  
Always together  
Just me and you"_

Velma grinned widely as the tempo of the tune quickened and Shaggy's voice raised slightly in pitch. This was quickly becoming her favorite song.

"_When I wanna make tracks  
She gives me Scooby Snacks  
She's always there for me  
That's why I always wanna be  
With Velma_

_Oh… Velma  
You're my girl  
I'll follow you  
All over the world_

_Oh… Velma  
You're always there for me  
And so I'll always be  
With you_

_Oh your favorite color's orange  
Annd nothing rhymes with orange  
But I don't care"_

Velma giggled then. She loved this. She wished this moment could last forever. Sitting in the park and being serenaded by the man she loved was quite possibly the high point of her life.

"_It's what makes you you  
And that's why I love you  
From your toes to your short brown hair_

_Oh… Velma  
You're my girl_

_Yeah… Velma  
You're my girl"_

Shaggy stopped playing then and laid his guitar carefully in its case before looking back up at Velma "So, like, did you like it?"

Velma smiled probably the brightest smile that Shaggy had ever seen her smile. She jumped off the bench and wrapped her arms around him "I loved it!" she squealed "I absolutely loved it Shaggy!" She kissed him deeply. When their lips separated she added "That's the sweetest thing that anyone has ever done for me!"

Shaggy grinned "I'm glad," he told her as he picked himself up off the ground "Now let's eat."

Velma found herself giggling. Shaggy was still Shaggy. She sat back down and removed her sandwich from the paper bag as she admitted to herself that she wouldn't want him to be any other way.

XXX

"Uh-oh," Danny murmured to Pete and Fred around one that afternoon "Here comes trouble," he indicated the entrance to the loading dock.

Fred turned to see Joe Dinkley making his way towards them. Fred smiled at Joe "Hey Joe," he greeted "What's up?"

Joe groaned and nodded briefly in Fred's direction before walking right past him. He walked over to Danny and shoved him "Hey little Danny," he laughed "I see you haven't grown in the last week."

"Sure haven't Joe," Danny groaned, turning away and picking up a box so that he had an excuse not to talk to Joe.

Joe knocked the box out of Danny's hands "Danny, Danny, Danny, you don't want to chat with your old pal Joe?"

"Lay off him," Pete told him, picking the box up and handing it to Danny again "He's not bothering you."

"Here comes Pete to the rescue," Joe mocked "Still can't fight your own battles Danny boy."

"Dinkley!" Mr. Stone called out, walking over.

Joe grinned as he turned to his boss "Hey Mr. Stone. Just saying hi to my buddies here."

"I see that," Stone observed "But you're not here to chit chat Dinkley. Get to work!"

"Yes sir," Joe replied before saluting.

Stone walked off grumbling to himself.

It was an hour and a half later, during which time Fred had seen Joe give poor Danny more than his fair share of trouble, that Joe finally seemed to acknowledge Fred's existence.

"What is the deal with my sister?" Joe asked out of the blue as he heaved the last box into the back of a truck bound for the computer store downtown.

"What do you mean?" Fred questioned, curiously.

"Mom won't stop bugging me," Joe complained "'Where's Velma? 'Have you seen?' 'Velma? Have you heard from Velma?' Its exhausting."

"I'm sorry," Fred replied "But I can't make her get in touch with your mom."

"Sure you can," Joe smirked, pinning Fred in a headlock like he had when they'd been younger "Tomorrow Mom is expecting all of us for dinner. That means that you and all your friends, including my sister, should be at my parents house at six."

"I'll see what I can do," Fred replied, trying to pull out of the headlock.

"You'll do better than try," Joe told him "If Velma isn't there tomorrow at six o'clock then you and me are gonna have a problem Freddy."

Fred laughed a little nervously "Like I said, I'll see what I can do."

Joe released the headlock "I know you will Freddy," he smiled menacingly "You wouldn't want to break my mother's heart. I'm not gonna beat up my sister Freddy but I've got no problem beating you up."

"We'll be there," Fred gulped.

"Good boy," Joe smirked as he walked off.

"You alright?" Danny asked, walking over to Fred a few seconds later.

"Yeah," Fred sighed "I'm fine."

"What was that all about?" Danny inquired "Joe gets pissed off real easy but he's never put me or Pete in a headlock like that."

Fred rubbed his neck "Oh, we were just fooling around," He laughed "But he wants to make sure that his sister shows up to dinner tomorrow night."

"Dinner?" Danny asked "That was all just about dinner?"

"Yeah," Fred replied with a shrug.

"I'm not surprised Joe would resort to bullying you into getting her to come to dinner," Pete remarked as he joined the conversation.

"Your not?" Fred questioned, for his part, he'd been pretty surprised.

"No," Pete nodded "I used to work at a bar a little while back. I quit because I couldn't deal with drunks anymore, drunks like Joe Dinkley."

Fred stared at Pete, baffled. He'd never heard anything about Joe that suggested that he might be an alcoholic. "He couldn't have been that heavy a drinker," Fred managed to say.

Pete laughed "Yeah, sure, he was a peach," he turned his head to see that Joe was in fact out of earshot before he continued "You're delusional Fred if you think that there's not something wrong with that guy. He's a nasty drunk. He started fights all the time. That wasn't the worst part though. Whenever I'd have to take his keys away from him he'd call poor Velma to pick him up."

Fred thought back, there had been several occasions over the past three years that Velma had departed inexplicably in the middle of the night with the keys to the Mystery Machine and the next morning the interior of the van had smelled of commercial vomit cleaner. Only now did Fred finally put two and two together.

Pete noticed that Fred had gone silent "I can't tell you the number of times I helped her load her slurring, swaying brother into the back of that van of yours. And let me tell you, he was just plain cruel to her, every time."

"He must have stopped drinking so heavily though," Fred realized "She hasn't needed to borrow the Mystery Machine in the middle of the night for months."

"Because she finally wised up and refused to deal with him anymore," Pete explained "It was back in April that she showed up and he screamed in her face like he must have done a million times before. Then he pushed her and she went head over heals into a row of barstools. She told him she wasn't gonna deal with him anymore as long as he was drunk. After that I decided I wasn't gonna deal with him anymore either and so I quit."

April, Fred thought. He remembered the last time Velma had borrowed the Mystery Machine and suddenly he realized what had been different about that particular day… it had been her birthday. They had all been celebrating late into the night. Velma hadn't stopped smiling the entire night until her cell phone rang. Fred shook his head, realizing that his friend had been bearing an extremely heavy cross all by herself.

XXX

"Hey Fred," Shaggy called as the Mystery Machine pulled up in front of the hall where the fashion show was being held.

Fred waved as he parked and stepped out of the van. He walked over to join his friends "Hey guys," he greeted, resting a hand on Scooby's head as he spoke.

"Fred?" Velma greeted with suspicion permeating her tone "What's going on?" if there was one thing that Velma prided herself on, it was that she knew her friends and she could tell when something was going on with one of them.

Fred eyed Velma. He marveled at how perceptive she was. In stark contrast he was the bonehead of the group, oblivious to anything and everything that happened in the lives of his friends. He sighed, knowing that he would have to provide her with an answer or she would persist in her questioning and the focus of the evening would shift from Daphne's debut to his problems. "I saw Joe today," he began.

Velma's expression morphed from concern to an emotion that was all but unreadable to Fred, in mere nanoseconds. Shaggy instinctively took a step closer to Velma as she took a deep breath "What did he want?" she asked reluctantly.

Fred paused as he wondered just how much of his conversation with Joe he should relate "Uh…" he began "He said that your Mom invited us all to dinner tomorrow night," he deliberately left out that if she didn't show up Joe would take it out on him.

To Fred's delight Velma didn't outright refuse. She first turned to Shaggy who shrugged under her scrutiny "Your Mom is like a really good cook," he remarked, sounding as if he had been reluctant to offer his opinion.

Velma smiled in spite of herself "Alright then," she agreed "I'll call my Mom tomorrow and let her know that we'll be there."

Fred waited for Shaggy, Velma and Scooby to head inside before breathing a sigh of relief. He had to admit that Joe was intimidating and that was when the larger man was sober. Fred shuttered to think of what Joe Dinkley was like drunk. His heart broke thinking of the number of times that Velma had gone to deal with her inebriated brother by herself and the years that she had carried the burden alone. He hoped that she had at least opened up to Shaggy about it.

XXX

Daphne adjusted her dress yet again. The butterflies in her stomach were working overtime as the big moment was fast approaching. She checked herself in the mirror yet again. "Do you think I have enough makeup on?" she questioned the other model in the dressing room with her "Or do you think that it's too much makeup?"

Darcy Carter, the model who had been showing Daphne the ropes and offering the young woman the benefit of her experience, grinned at the redhead "You're fine," she assured "Don't worry about it," she giggled.

"Are you sure?" Daphne asked, looking back in the mirror again.

"Yes!" Darcy reassured boisterously "Now stop fishing for compliments already," she laughed.

Daphne nodded and finally was able to pull herself away from her place in front of the mirror. She turned to Darcy and noticed something sitting on the table beside her fellow model. She took a step closer to better examine the object. Her eyes turned up to meet Darcy's "What a lovely necklace," she remarked.

Darcy grabbed the trinket off the table and hid it from Daphne's view deep within her purse "Yes," she said with a bit of a smile on her face "It was a gift from my father."

"It looks Egyptian," Daphne observed.

"It is," Darcy told her "My father brought it back from a souvenir stand there after his last expedition."

Darcy's behavior made Daphne a little suspicious but before she could ask any further questions the door to the dressing room burst open "Girls!" Portia called "It's time! Hurry, hurry! The show's about to begin!"

XXX

"You were fantastic!" Fred clapped his hands together before scooping Daphne up in his arms and spinning her around "You blew everyone away in there!"

Daphne giggled as Fred continued to spin her "Thanks Freddy," she managed between giggles "Now stop spinning me, I'm getting dizzy."

Fred placed her on the ground and planted a kiss on her lips "You're just incredible Daph," he told her.

"You certainly were amazing up there," Velma said as she and Shaggy followed Daphne and Fred to the Mystery Machine.

"Yeah," Shaggy agreed "Like you were the star of the show."

"Rantastic," Scooby added.

Daphne smiled at her friends "Thanks you guys but I don't think I would have been able to do it without the help I got from Darcy."

"Darcy Carter?" Velma questioned.

"Yeah," Daphne nodded "You've heard of her?"

"Well, sort of," Velma replied "She's Professor Carter's daughter. He talks about her quite a lot. He said that she was an up and coming model."

Daphne noded "I would have been lost without her tonight."

The van fell silent for a few seconds before Fred cleared his throat to speak, to inform Daphne of their plans for the following day. "Ah, Daph," he began hesitantly.

"Yeah Freddy?" Daphne asked "What is it?"

"Well," Fred began "Tomorrow we're going to…" he trailed off. He knew Daphne wouldn't be bothered by their plans the way he was but then again, Daphne didn't know what he did.

"What about tomorrow Fred?" Daphne questioned, raising an eyebrow in suspicion.

Velma, fed up with Fred's stuttering attitude, abruptly spoke up "We're having dinner with my parents and brother tomorrow night," she explained with an irritated huff.

"Oh," Daphne smiled at Fred "Well that'll be fun," she turned to Velma "It's about time. What made you decide on tomorrow?"

"I didn't," Velma replied gruffly.

Something in Velma's tone made Daphne drop the subject. The conversation in the van turned back to Daphne's modeling debut and other such lighthearted topics.

When they arrived back at the house Fred parked the Mystery Machine while the others piled out. Shaggy and Scooby headed straight for the kitchen to prepare the late night celebratory feast that they'd been planning for Daphne. Daphne, laughing at the two of them, followed. She was listening to Scooby rattle off the list of foods that they were going to have.

Velma waited by the front door for Fred. He had been acting strange all evening and she was going to call him on it. Fred didn't really notice her standing in the shadows beside the door as he approached. She stepped forward and grabbed his arm, startling the young man.

"Oh, Velma," he said a bit breathlessly as he steadied himself "Don't do that to me."

Velma resisted the impulse to laugh at how Fred could at times be almost as big of a chicken as Shaggy and Scooby. "What's going on with you?" she asked.

"What are you talking about?" Fred countered defensively.

"You know what I mean," Velma whispered harshly "You've been acting weird all evening and I think it has something to do with my brother."

"What?" Fred looked as if he'd been caught in a lie when so far he was only guilty of omission "No, it has nothing to do with that at all," now he was lying.

Velma groaned "I can't tell if I'm an incredibly perceptive person or if all of my friends are just really terrible liars." She took a step closer to the door and appeared to be headed inside when Fred's voice stopped her.

"Have you told Shaggy?" he asked in a strained voice "You know, about Joe's… problem…?"

She turned to Fred "It's no one's business but mine," she told him firmly "How did you find out?"

"Pete Miller," Fred replied simply with a shrug "He works at the same warehouse as me."

"Oh," Velma nodded "So when Pete saw Joe "ask" you to make sure I came to dinner tomorrow…"

"Yeah," Fred shrugged again. He turned his gaze towards the sky "Have you told anyone?"

Velma dropped into a sitting position on a bench on the front stoop "It's really no one's business," she replied.

"You said that already," Fred told her, dropping into a seat beside her "And I don't buy it, not after what Pete told me."

"Pete should really keep his mouth shut," Velma mumbled.

"So you've been keeping all of this to yourself for all this time?" Fred questioned "Velma, Joe needs help."

"Stay out of it Fred," she snapped at him "This is between me and my brother. No one else in my family wants to believe that Joe is anything less than an angel and he isn't interested in helping himself so that's it."

"Why didn't you ever tell any of us?" he asked "We're your friends, we could have helped you."

"It's not something I want to be broadcasting," she explained "You all have such perfect families in comparison to mine. Besides, I don't answer Joe's drunk calls anymore, so it's no big deal."

Fred was about to say something when Daphne poked her head out of the front door "Come on you two," she called to them, holding a bowl of ice cream in her hands "We're waiting for you."

"Be right there Daph," Fred grinned as he stood up.

As soon as Daphne was out of earshot, Velma tugged on Fred's arm. He turned to look at her "Don't tell anyone about this okay Fred?" she pleaded.

Against his better judgment Fred nodded "Alright Velma," he promised "I won't say anything for now. But if things get out of hand, promise you'll let me know."

"I promise nothing," Velma told him as she pushed past him into the house.

Fred shook his head sadly as he followed her. He desperately hoped that things with Joe wouldn't get any worse.

**A/N: So now we know a little more about Joe. I'm not sure when I'll be able to update again but just because you are all so wonderful, I'm gonna give you a little spoiler. Chapter 5 will be entitled "Dinner With The Dinkley's" Velma will tell her parents about her and Shaggy. How will they react and what else will happen? Stay tuned to find out.**


	5. Chapter 5: Dinner with the Dinkley's

**Hometown Horror**

**Chapter 5: Dinner with the Dinkley's**

**A/N: It's been a long time coming but here it is, the long awaited chapter five. It was so hard to wrestle with this chapter that I gave up on it for several months but thanks to Deutschrocker I finally got back on track.**

**This chapter is dedicated to: **

**AudreyMetalMouth – who I seriously owe about a hundred messages to. For some reason I just never got back to her the last time and I don't even remember why and I just hope that she forgives me.**

**RussM – Who's story "He's Scared, She's Scared On the Slopes" I still have to finish reading. Again, for some reason I just moved on to other things and it ended up not getting done. But it's a wonderful story and I WILL get around to finishing reading in one day and then I WILL review it because RussM is an EPIC writer and I just love his stories.**

**Deutschrocker – Because without her (okay I think that it's a her but I haven't really asked so please forgive me if you are in fact a him) I would have never finished this chapter. And because of her excitement I've found renewed vigor for this series as a whole. And anyone reading this should check out her first ever Scooby Doo story "Clash of the Titans" because it is an amazing read and you'll be begging her for the next chapter just like I am. Honeslty its suspenseful, like way more suspenseful than anything I've ever written and those of you familiar with my work KNOW that I write some pretty darn good suspense.**

Five o'clock on Saturday afternoon found Velma engrossed in the minutia of the internet and making no attempts to pull herself away from the computer. The knot in her stomach had been growing progressively larger as the day wore on. It had been several months since she had seen her family. The last time the Dinkley's had been together had been at the gang's graduation from Coolsville University back in May just prior to their road trip to Arizona.

Velma sighed as she heard the door to the office open "Like, how do I look?" Shaggy's voice questioned.

Velma spun around in her office chair and smiled. Shaggy had swapped his usual bellbottoms for a pair of charcoal grey slacks and in place of his loose fitting green t-shirt was a green and white pin striped dress shirt, accented by a red tie. Velma nodded approvingly as she rose to meet him "Not bad," she reached up and flattened out his collar for him.

Shaggy smiled toothily down at her "Like, I hope I make a good impression."

Velma giggled in spite of herself. Her stomach was in knots over the dinner but in the grand scheme Shaggy's worries seemed amusing somehow "It's just dinner with my family Shag," she tried to soothe him. The evening wouldn't go by any quicker with both of them nervous "You've been over for dinner lots of times," she giggled again, remembering when they'd been in high school. Back then Shaggy and Scooby had almost always eaten dinner at hers or Daphne's or Fred's house.

"I just like want your mom to not like be disappointed," Shaggy shrugged.

Velma rolled her eyes and instantly hoped that Shaggy hadn't noticed the gesture. Maryellen Dinkley would be disappointed with anyone who wasn't Gibby Norton. Velma's mother's single mindedness was one of the reasons that Velma had been avoiding her. In every conversation the two had had since before Velma had graduated high school her mother had made it a point to mention Gibby.

Phrases such as "Oh, have you heard what Gibby has been up to lately?" or "You know, I saw Gibby today and he asked after you," or the ever popular "You should give Gibby a call," peppered the discussions the two had. Velma's mother could not have been more fond of the young man if he had been her own child. This of course was something that Velma and her mother did not have in common.

"You'll do fine," Velma finally told Shaggy before returning to the computer.

"Aren't you going to like get ready soon?" Shaggy asked.

Velma sighed and pushed her chair away from the computer "Do I have to?" she groaned before she had realized that the words had left her mouth.

Shaggy came to stand behind her and put his hands on her shoulders "Like, you know you said that out loud right?" he asked.

Velma nodded slowly "Yeah, I guess I did," she mumbled, hanging her head. She felt Shaggy's fingers begin to massage her shoulders.

"Like, how long has it been since you've spoken to your mom?" he asked.

"Not since before Arizona," Velma admitted. At the mention of their misadventure from months ago Shaggy's fingers instantly froze in their movements.

"Not since then?" he asked in a soft voice.

Velma lifted her hands to rest on top of his where they sat on her shoulders "Yeah," she replied in an equally soft tone.

:You know," Shaggy began "With everything that was going on back then, after the accident with the Mystery Machine, none of us really called our families and we never thought to call your parents after Joyce…" his words failed him.

Velma rose from her seat and turned to face him. She pushed the chair out from in between them and embraced him "Shaggy," she whispered as her hand ran along his spine "Oh Shaggy," she murmured again. A few moments of silence passed before she spoke again "I suppose we were all in our own little Mystery Inc. world. For me, you guys can sometimes seem like more of a family to me than my own family."

Shaggy nodded in understanding. He loved his parents and his little sister but since he'd graduated high school and the gang had moved in together he had seen his friends every day where as he only saw his family a few times a year. However, unlike Velma he had spoken to his family since the gang's time in Arizona and his mother and father knew about some, not all but some, of the things that had happened. He hadn't told them about Connecticut yet though and wasn't feeling much like speaking about it to anyone outside of the gang anytime soon.

"You really should get ready," he finally told Velma, giving her a gentle nudge "We don't want to be late," he grinned widely "Maybe your mom made some of those appetizers that she's famous for."

Velma giggled and headed to her and Shaggy's room to get changed. Moments later a rather put out Scooby trotted into the office and plopped himself in the corner with a 'humph' "Velma ricked re rout," he grumbled "Rhe's trying ron crothes."

Shaggy nodded with a chuckle.

XXX

"Ready Freddy," Daphne giggled a bit as she spun around in her purple a-line dress to see that Fred was just fiddling with his tie. She frowned and closed the distance between them. Grabbing the tie from him she tossed it towards the other side of the room.

"Hey," Fred objected "What did you do that for?"

Daphne leaned up and kissed him "A tie and a denim jacket?" she questioned "Please! You look better without it."

"You think that I look okay?" Fred asked, taking a long look at himself in the mirror unsurely.

Daphne laughed "What would you do without me?" she asked "Yes Fred, you look fine."

Fred wrapped his right arm around her and pulled her close to his side, admiring them both in the mirror "I only look good because I'm standing next to you," he told her.

Daphne giggled and blushed a bit before pulling her boyfriend into a passionate kiss "Flattery will get you everywhere Mr. Jones," she smirked. She pulled back and grabbed his hand in hers "Come on, we're gonna be late."

Daphne didn't see the look on Fred's face as she led him out of the room, nor did she hear him mutter under his breath "No, we wouldn't want to show up late…"

XXX

Velma, dressed in a knee length orange dress with a bright yellow flower pattern on it, hopped into the back of the Mystery Machine with Shaggy and Scooby. Fred got into the driver's seat and they were off. The drive to Velma's parents' house was oddly quiet. Fred, Velma and Shaggy all had things preoccupying their thoughts and so remained mostly silent. Daphne, who was not bothered by such preoccupying thoughts, found the silence unnerving and attempted several times to start conversation with little success.

Scooby didn't really mind the silence. Since Velma had interrupted his nap earlier he took the opportunity to snooze in the back of the Mystery Machine with his head lolling on Velma's lap. From time to time Velma would ruffle his ears affectionately, not caring if her dress became covered in dog fur.

For Velma especially, the ride to her parents' house seemed to both drag on forever in the silence and go by far too fast for her to properly prepare herself to face her mother especially. In reality it was only ten minutes from when the Mystery Machine pulled out of the driveway of the gang's shared house to when it pulled into Velma's parents' driveway beside Joe's car.

Velma groaned to see that her brother had already arrived and indeed he was waiting on the front steps for them as they exited their beloved van. Velma lagged behind as Fred and Daphne made their way up the walk first, followed by Shaggy and Scooby. Velma caught herself attempting to hide behind Scooby. The knot in her stomach was so tight now that she felt like she was going to be sick all over her mother's tulips.

"Glad you guys could make it," Joe smiled broadly, slurring his words just the slightest bit. He grabbed Fred's hand and shook his vigorously.

Daphne wrinkled her nose as a strong smell of alcohol assaulted her senses. It didn't take her long to figure out that Joe was the source of the scent. When Joe reached out and took Daphne's hand, kissing it, rather wetly, she made no attempt to hide the disgusted look on her face as she pulled a small bottle of hand sanitizer out of her purse and vigorously scrubbed her hands together.

Joe didn't seem to care as he spotted his sister lagging behind the others "Velma!" he bounded to his sister and spun her in the air.

"Hey Joe," Velma said unenthusiastically as he set her down on the ground.

Shaggy, who Joe had completely ignored, noticed four beer bottles lined up on the porch railing beside a bottle opener, three were empty and one had only about an inch of liquid in the bottom. On the porch itself sat a nearly finished six pack. He turned a questioning eye to Velma who was quietly examining her mother's flowers very carefully as Joe turned back towards the house and walked past Shaggy.

Shaggy caught the distinct scent as Joe pushed past him and Scooby. He turned to his canine companion who was wrinkling his nose. Shaggy dropped a hand on to the top of his buddy's head and rubbed contemplatively.

Scooby made a kind of snuffling grunt "Rhaggy," the dog spoke softly "Re's runk," he said with disdain.

"Yeah," Shaggy agreed, turning once more to Velma. He walked over to her and stood at her side, reaching down and taking her hand in his. "Like, your mom sure does grow groovy flowers," he remarked as way of making conversation.

Velma looked up at the sound of his voice and squeezed his hand "Yeah," she said absentmindedly as if she hadn't understood the meaning of his words and was just agreeing for agreeing's sake.

Shaggy opened his mouth to say something else as Scooby wound himself around Velma's legs. But before Shaggy could speak a voice from the porch caused Velma to release his hand and physically distance herself from him.

"Oh Velma! My little girl!" Maryellen Dinkley emerged from the house with her arms spread wide and a huge smile on her face.

"Hi Mom," Velma replied as she found her courage and walked up the porch steps and into her mother's arms.

"Oh, it's so good to see you. You look so beautiful in that dress. It feels like since forever since I've seen you. Come on in. I made sure to cook plenty of extra food for you and your friends…" Mrs. Dinkley babbled on and on about this and that, not letting Velma get a word in edgewise as she guided her middle child into the kitchen with her.

"Food," Scooby's ears pricked up but Shaggy didn't seem as excited by the prospect as he usually was. Scooby looked to his best buddy in confusion. Shaggy had a pensive look upon his features.

"Why so glum?" a voice from just inside the door asked as Shaggy and Scooby entered the house. Shaggy turned to see Mr. Dinkley smiling at him. Douglas Dinkley stepped forward and placed a hand on the younger man's shoulder "I bet you're missing my little Madelyn while she's away at school," he said with a soft and sympathetic grin. "Don't you worry, even though the Merlin Brothers College of Magic starts unbearably early in the year she'll have her first break before you know it."

Shaggy couldn't help gulping at this notion. What he and Velma's little sister had passed quickly but the feelings shared by both had been deep and real. At that moment, he was unbelievably thankful that the College of Magic started unbearably early.

"Come with me," said Velma's father gently "I know what will cheer you up. Maryellen has set out some trays of appetizers in the living room. She made extra especially for you and Scooby."

Shaggy followed Mr. Dinkley into the living room where Daphne and Fred were already seated beside one another on the sofa. Shaggy took a spot in a chair near an end table laden with stuffed mushroom caps and bagel chips topped with cream cheese, smoked salmon and various herbs.

Joe came in from the porch with a fresh bottle of beer in his hand and leaned against the doorframe of the living room entrance, surveying the assembled group.

XXX

"Velma dear, could you get me the heavy cream out of the refrigerator?" Maryellen asked as she stirred a pot of pasta sauce.

Velma did as she was told and passed the container of cream to her mother who opened it and poured a liberal amount into the sauce. "Thank you dear," Maryellen said as she handed the item back so that Velma could return it to its place of cold storage.

"Isn't this nice," Maryellen sighed happily "You, at home, helping me in the kitchen like old times?"

"Madelyn was enjoyed helping in the kitchen more than I did," Velma reminded her mother.

Maryellen laughed "You always protested but I could tell you loved it. Spending time together, just mother and daughter."

"Yeah Mom," Velma agreed in an attempt to pacify her mother.

"So Velma," Maryellen started a few moments later as she continued to stir the pot of pasta sauce "How've you been? You look well enough. Haven't gotten yourself into too much trouble, have you?"

Velma shook her head, deciding to spare her mother the details "I've been fine Mom," she outright lied.

"You'll never guess who I ran into the other day," Maryellen began in the way she always did when the conversation was about to turn to the topic of Gibby.

Velma, hoping vainly that it wasn't going to turn out the way it always did, played along "Who Mom?"

"Gibby Norton," Maryellen smiled broadly "He told me that you had taken up a job at the museum, working with the Egyptology Department."

"That's right," Velma was much more comfortable discussing her new career than she was thinking about Gibby Norton. Though the though crossed her mind that this might not have been all that Gibby had told her mother. Judging from Maryellen's demeanor however, Gibby had at least used some discretion.

"I'm glad," Maryellen continued "It's a much more sensible thing that you're doing now than going around solving mysteries and getting yourself into all sorts of danger."

"The job is only temporary Mom," Velma informed her "I'll only be on staff until the exhibit ends next April. Mystery solving wasn't paying the bills but that doesn't mean that I've given it up."

"Oh Velma," Maryellen sighed "I really wish you would…" she trailed off as a timer dinged. "Pasta's done," she called out with glee "Velma, go get everyone, we're eating in the dining room."

XXX

Velma, Shaggy and Scooby sat along one side of a table piled high with serving bowls loaded with pasta with creamy tomato sauce, fresh garden salad, steamed vegetables and garlic bread. On the other side of the table sat Daphne and Fred with Joe sitting to Fred's left, indulging in a large glass of wine and leading the conversation in a loud and boisterous tone. At the opposite ends sat Velma's parents. Velma's father watching Shaggy and his daughter's interactions with interest while Maryellen just beamed happily, oblivious of any awkwardness felt by those around her.

"This pasta is delicious Mrs. Dinkley," Daphne said with a smile as she reached for her water glass to take a sip.

"Thank you dear," Maryellen replied "It's a recipe I found in a magazine a few months ago. It was part of a list of recipes entitled 'Dishes to Ring in the Spring' but serving it in Summer seems just as appropriate to me."

"Definitely," Shaggy replied as he wiped his mouth with his napkin "Like, every season is a good season for pasta."

Everyone laughed at this and continued eating. It wasn't until several minutes later that Velma cleared her throat. "Mom, Dad…" she began hesitantly.

At the tone of her voice even Scooby stopped eating and sat at attention. Velma reached for Shaggy's hand under the table and held it. He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze, having a good idea of what she was about to do.

"What is it sweetheart?" Douglas asked from the head of the table.

"Yes Velma," Maryellen added in a supportive tone of voice "What's bothering you honey?"

Velma took a deep breath "Well, it's been a couple of months now and I believe it's about time you knew."

Shaggy gave her hand another reassuring squeeze even as he thought of how the Dinkley's would react to the news, especially considering that for all they knew, he and Madelyn were still together.

Daphne smiled knowingly and locked eyes with Velma, trying to send her encouragement through the non-verbal connection.

Velma smiled gratefully at Daphne before continuing "I'm seeing someone."

"Really?" Joe leaned forward "Who is this guy," his words were slurry but still understandable and his tone seemed just the tiniest bit menacing.

This time it was Velma who provided a reassuring squeeze to Shaggy's hand. She forced a laugh "I'm not gonna tell you anything Joe unless you relax and promise not to beat the stuffing out of him."

"I promise," Joe said as he lazily slumped against the back of his chair and raised his hands in acquiescence.

On either side of her, Velma felt both Shaggy and Scooby relaxed noticeably. Velma too, felt herself relax as she took yet another deep breath.

"Well don't hold us in suspense darling," Maryellen prodded gently "Tell us who this fellow is."

"It's Shaggy," Velma turned and smiled at her boyfriend who smiled back at her.

Mr. and Mrs. Dinkley both gasped. Joe burped and applauded drunkenly with a loud laugh, apparently thinking that this was some sort of joke.

"Good one Velma," he guffawed as he rose from the table "I'm gonna crash on the couch in the den tonight Mom and Dad," he slurred as he stumbled out of the dining room, laughing all the way.

His parents however, knew by the look on their daughter's face that she wasn't joking. It was Mrs. Dinkley who spoke first "Why Velma!" she asked loudly "Why do you hate me so?"

"Mom!" Velma screamed, leaping to her feet "This has nothing to do with you!"

Douglas managed to stand and edge his way around the table to where Shaggy was still sitting without either woman noticing. He tapped gently on Shaggy's shoulder "I think you and I need to talk," he whispered.

Shaggy got up and followed Velma's father into the den. Joe was already passed out on the fold out sofa, snoring loudly, a strong smell of alcohol coming off of him. Douglas closed the door behind them.

He turned to Shaggy looking serious "So, explain to me how it is that you went from dating one of my daughters to the other." It wasn't a question, it was a demand, though spoken softly and with no malice in its tone, it was obvious that Shaggy was meant to reply.

Shaggy stuck his hands deep into the pockets of his slacks and opened his mouth…

XXX

"How could you do this to me?" Maryellen was shouting.

Fred and Daphne remained awkwardly in their seats, not sure of a graceful way to excuse themselves from this situation as Velma and her mother continued their shouting match.

"I didn't do anything to you Mom!" Velma retorted "Shaggy happens to make me happy!"

"You're delusional!" Maryellen shot back "Why couldn't you have taken Gibby Norton up on his offer? Now Gibby is a man with a promising future! What sort of future do you expect to have with that… that BUM?"

Velma's face4 grew red as she sputtered, attempting to form words for several seconds "YOU!" she shouted "HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU SAY SUCH A THING ABOUT THE MAN I LOVE?"

"LOVE!" Maryellen retorted "WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT LOVE? IF YOU LOVED YOUR FAMILY YOU'D BE TRYING TO INGRATIATE YOURSELF TO GIBBY NORTON!"

"YOU'RE INSANE!" Velma screamed "DON'T YOU WANT ME TO BE HAPPY?"

"Of course I do," Maryellen said in a calmer tone, closing the distance between herself and her daughter and laying a hand on Velma's shoulder "I just don't understand why you can't be happy with Gibby. I mean, he's such a brilliant young man and his grandmother is one of the most influential women in this town. You could be so happy with Gibby."

Velma's eyes were welling with tears by now. She shrugged off her mother's hand and walked towards the door of the dining room. She turned and faced her mother one last time "Because I don't love Gibby Norton," she replied as the tears rolled from under her glasses and down her cheeks. She turned then and made quick strides out of the house. She bypassed the Mystery Machine entirely and kept walking.

Shaggy, who had exited the den with Douglas Dinkley just in time to see a weeping Velma leave the house, wasn't far behind her. He caught up to her at a small park near Velma's parent's house.

"Like, are you alright?" he asked quietly when she stopped and took a seat on a park bench near the entrance.

It wasn't even eight thirty at night so the setting August sun still cast quite a great deal of illumination across the streets of Coolsville. Velma had known for quite some time that Shaggy was following her. She looked up and faced him, her tear streaked face appearing red and puffy.

"That was a total disaster," she replied in a shaky voice.

Shaggy sat down beside her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders "No," he reassured "No, like it could have been a lot worse."

"How?" Velma attempted to stifle a sob that escaped nonetheless "How could it have been any worse."

Without thinking Shaggy remarked "Madelyn could have been there."

Velma pulled away from him immediately "That would have been worse for you," she said angrily, still crying.

Shaggy held his hands up in defense but was at a total loss for words. He stared open mouthed at Velma for a long moment, waiting for her to speak.

And speak she did "Why exactly did you decide to break up with Madelyn?" she asked. But before Shaggy could respond she continued "Was it because it was a long distance relationship? Did you settle for me because I was right here?" her voice was rising now "Did you feel sorry for me because of what happened in Arizona and decided you'd throw me a pity date or two?"

"No…" Shaggy objected but it was no use arguing with Velma at that moment.

"I don't want to hear it," she said quietly as she rose from the park bench "I'll be at the museum doing inventory. I've been behind since the day you took me out to lunch," she added with a sharp edge to her tone. "See you at home later…" she walked away, leaving Shaggy on the park bench, staring after her in confusion.

XXX

"Maryellen," Douglas said as he guided his wife from the dining room into the living room "Couldn't you at least try to see it from Velma's point of view?"

"No Doug," Maryellen replied steadfastly "No I can't. That boy is just fine for Madelyn, those two are alike, got their heads in the clouds but I refuse to accept that Velma loves that food vacuum of a boy."

Back in the dining room, Scooby growled as his extra sensitive ears picked up Maryellen's words.

Daphne and Fred stared at each other awkwardly for a moment. Daphne was the first to break the silence "I-I think I'm uh, gonna go to the bathroom," she said as she stood up.

"I'll come with you," said Fred quickly, rising with her, not wanting to be left behind "I'll stand outside the door and hold your purse for you," he added as way of excusing why he needed to accompany her.

When the couple had left the room Scooby sat and looked sadly at all the forgotten food that had been left on the table. With everyone in such a bad temper, he realized, no one would be coming back and none of it would be missed. All this wonderful food would go to waste… unless…

With a flurry of dishes and a wagging tale, all leftovers quickly vanished. Scooby relaxed back into his seat with a satisfying belch.

**A/N: Please review and let me know if there was the right amount of tension in this chapter. The more reviews I get the happier my muse is and the less likely she is to go off and insist on writing Doctor Who stories, no matter how dreamy Matt Smith is.**

**PS: I'm also trying to, at the same time as I write this story, write a DuckTales story called "True Wealth" so any of you who have fond memories of that lovely Disney cartoon can check that out if you want.**


	6. Chapter 6: The Mummy

**Hometown Horror**

**Chapter 6: The Mummy**

**A/N: Okay, I meant to have this posted earlier today but I ended up taking a nap. Thanks to AudreyMetalMouth for giving me suggestions.**

"Well," said Fred as he pulled the Myster Machine out of the driveway of Velma's parents' house. Scooby had gone to catch up with Shaggy on foot so it was just Fred and Daphne sitting alone in the van.

After the awkwardness of the 'Dinkley Dinner Disaster' ,as Daphne had christened it, the couple was feeling rather uncomfortable in their own skins. A quiet drive back to the house was not going to get rid of the uncomfortable feeling.

"The night is young," Daphne remarked, looking out the window at a still bright sky just at the edge of becoming twilight "We should do something Freddy."

Fred could not agree more. He wanted very much to do something, especially with Daphne. After a moment's thought an idea struck him "Bowling?" he suggested.

Daphne smiled brightly "Sounds great," she agreed.

Fred took a right down the next street and headed for the Bowling Bob's Bowling Alley. A game of bowling seemed like just the thing to ease the tesion that seemed to be hanging over them.

XXX

Scooby found Shaggy walking along the sidewalk aimlessly with his head hung low. The young man offered his loyal companion a shrug of recognition and continued onward. The two walked in silence for quite some time before Scooby dared to speak.

"Rare rou ralright?" he questioned.

"Like, I've been better," Shaggy replied downheartedly as they turned a corner and ended up in the center of Coolsville.

Scooby's eyes popped open wide with delight when he realized where they were "Rhaggy, re're rin front rof Rony's!" They were indeed standing in front of Tony's Pizzaria. The canine licked his lips in expectation. After all, it had been nearly forty five minutes since the dinner that he'd polished off so nicely.

Shaggy managed a small chuckle before leading Scooby inside and ordering several large pizzas. While he and Scooby sat there, waiting for their order Shaggy began to open up to Scooby "Like, I never saw Velma so mad Scoob," he began in a confidential whisper.

Scooby shook his head sadly "Rhe's rot rad rat rou?" he asked, trying to understand his friend's misery.

"I, like, think she is," Shaggy replied "I mean, like, I get it, really, I mean like everything with Madelyn…"

"Radelyn," Scooby harrumphed. Velma's little sister was all well and good but she was no Velma. No, there was only one Velma and Scooby was glad that Shaggy had gotten together with Velma and broken up with Madelyn. Of course, the breakup had well proceeded the gang's graduation from college which had well proceeded Shaggy and Velma's coming to the conclusion that they were a couple. But even back when Shaggy and Madelyn had chosen to go their separate ways, Scooby had had hope that his two favorite humans would somehow find their way to each other.

Shaggy sighed as the first of many pizzas was set down before him and his pal. As he shoved an enormous slice into his mouth he continued to speak "Like, I don't even know why I started going out with Madelyn in the first place," he told Scooby as he chewed his pizza, swallowing soon after and reaching for another slice.

This time he waited until he had finished chewing before he spoke again "She was the one who said she liked me. Like, I know I said it back and everything but, like, I didn't know that things would get so…" he trailed off, noticing that while he had been talking Scooby had finished off the rest of the pizza.

"Scooby!" he reprimanded "I'm like, bearing my soul over hear! Like, are you listening at all?"

"Rorry," Scooby licked his lips as another pizza was set down to take the empty platter's place "Rou rere ralking rabout rou and Radelyn."

"Yeah," Shaggy continued "Like, I don't even know how we got as far as we did. I guess that's, like, what being chased by a monster does to you, it sort of speeds things along," he laughed and devoured another three slices of pizza before continuing.

"Rut rou and Velma rave been running from ronsters a rot ronger," Scooby remarked while Shaggy's mouth was still full of pizza.

"Yeah," Shaggy mused "But Velma's been like one of my best friends forever and…" he trailed off, deep in though "I guess like, I thought that there really wasn't any chance she'd ever have feelings for me so like I went for the next best thing…" his gaze dropped to his lap "That like sounds horrible, doesn't it?"

"Reah," Scooby agreed "Retty rorrible…"

The second pizza was polished off and a third was set before the pair. The third pizza was half gone when Shaggy spoke again "I guess that's like why it didn't last… like between Madelyn and me," he mused "Because she like wasn't Velma."

XXX

The walk to the museum was a long one. The sun had set behind the trees and sleepy houses of Coolsville long before Velma reached the area of town where the museum sat amidst cafés and shops and all manner of businesses. The evening was cool and crickets chirped merrily to accompany her on her journey.

Long as the walk was and cheerful as the crickets' pleasant refrain may have been, it did little to settle Velma's emotional unrest. She was still furious with her mother. Velma wished that her mother could have forgotten the existence of Gibby Norton for just one night or that for once Maryellen Dinkley could and be supportive of something that made her daughter happy.

The woman had been a selfish, self-centered being since Velma could recollect. Maryellen resented that she was not as rich or influential as the Blake's or Norton's. As far back as Velma could remember, back to when her father had been bouncing her on his knee and Joe had still been the wonderful big brother she preferred to remember him as, her mother had been obsessed with achievement.

If Maryellen Dinkley wasn't going to be rich and influential, she would be known as the woman who had raised the prefect children. Velma of course had thrived on the attention that Maryellen and Doug put in making sure that she knew her ABC's and 123's long before she started preschool. But Madelyn and Joe had not faired quite as well. Joe, while being a bright enough child, crumbled under the pressure that his parents heaped on him. Perhaps, Velma realized, that was one of the reasons why he began drinking.

Madelyn however, dear, sweet little Madelyn, had spent much of her childhood in Velma's shadow. She didn't crumble under the pressure, nor did she thrive under it, she simply existed under it, living for the days when she could do something that would impress her mother and show up her big sister.

Madelyn had spent many years attempting to be Velma's mimi me and she had come close but for the fact that Madelyn was less sarcastic, more warm and more open than her older sister. Velma admired those traits in Madelyn. She realized with a start as she reached the steps of the museum that those same traits may have been exactly what attracted Shaggy to Madelyn in the first place.

Madelyn had been flattering and praising Shaggy as a hero long before he'd actually saved her. In the past Velma had done little more than to criticize Shaggy for his behavior and lack of courage even though she knew full well that he was indeed brave and sometimes even the bravest of them all for facing the fears he had time after time.

No wonder Shaggy had found Madelyn so appealing. Madelyn was like Velma Plus. Velma hung her head as she remembered the things she had shouted at Shaggy earlier that evening. None of this was his fault and she'd made it out to be that he was public enemy number one.

By this time Velma's feet and access card had taken her to the Egyptology department. She realized that as long as she was there, it wouldn't hurt to get some work done. It might help her clear her head a bit more and figure out what she was going to say to Shaggy when she saw him again. A simple "I'm sorry" didn't seem right after the way she'd acted.

She stet to work examining the markings on different items and comparing them to the catalog that had accompanied them from Egypt. It was long tedious work but it did allow time for thinking and it was soothing, especially to Velma, to be surrounded by so much history. History didn't talk back, history didn't judge you, history didn't accuse you of doing something simply for the purpose of hurting it.

XXX

Daphne couldn't resist jumping up in the air and clapping her hands above her head when her bowling ball knocked over all ten pins "Yahoo!" she said with excitement as she bounced back to where Fred was standing "Your turn Freddy," she smirked.

Fred laughed and approached the lane. He held his ball in preparation for the roll. He drew his arm back, brought the ball forward and released it. The blue ball appeared to be going straight but it veered slightly to the right. It was then that Fred was glad that they'd opted for bumpers. While he excelled in many sports, bowling was not one of them. The ball managed to knock down three pins when it reached the end of the lane.

"Darn," Fred sighed as he made his way to the ball return.

Daphne giggled "Oh Freddy," she smiled "It's alright. I still love you, even if you stink at bowling."

"I do not stink," Fred protested "I just… I just haven't gotten enough practice in."

Daphne draped her arm around him as his ball popped out of the ball return "Freddy, you've been practicing since we were in elementary school."

Fred picked up the ball and approached the lane again "We'll see Daph," he chuckled as he hurled the ball once again.

The ball appeared to be heading straight towards the pins again. Fred held his breath as it made its approach. It rolled on and time seemed to slow as Fred watched it. It approached the pins staying on target perfectly. When it struck the remaining seven pins fell before it.

"Yes!" Fred pumped his fist in the air "Yes! Yes! Yes!" he turned to Daphne "Whose the greatest? Whose the man?"

"Very good Freddy," Daphne said as she wrapped her arms around him "You made an excellent spare to stand up against my strike."

"Yeah," Fred deflated a little once he remembered the score.

They continued the game and Fred did fairly decent for the most part. After their first game had concluded the two of them sat in front of the scoring computer together, as Daphne admired her score.

"Two ten," she smiled broadly "Not bad. Especially considering that it's a full sixty points higher than yours."

"Hey," Fred defended "One fifty is the highest I've ever gotten."

Daphne leaned in and kissed him "I'm very proud of you Freddy. But that doesn't change the face that I won."

"You wanna play again?" Fred asked.

"Yeah," Daphne agreed. After a moment she added "Do you suppose Velma's alright?"

Fred thought for a moment, recalling the awkward dinner of earlier that evening "I think she just needs some time to cool off," he replied "It couldn't have been easy for her the way her mother reacted to her dating Shaggy."

"And what was up with Joe?" Daphne asked "I don't think I've ever seen anyone that drunk since freshman year of college when Rick Summers thought it would be a good idea to mix vodka with lemonade."

"I don't know," Fred said. He wanted to keep Velma's confidence but he was unbelievably tempted to tell Daphne right there and then. His promise kept him playing dumb. To get the conversation off Joe he turned to the topic of Rick Summers "That was a hell of a hangover," he remarked "And poor Scooby was tossing his Scooby snacks for days."

Daphne laughed "Yeah, and poor Rick. He still feels guilty to this day."

"Yeah," Fred nodded "Have you spoken to Rick since we graduated?"

"Not really," Daphne replied "I got an email from him about a week ago but I haven't replied to it yet."

"Didn't Rick have a bit of a crush on you?" Fred asked.

"It was never anything serious," Daphne assured him "He always knew that I only had eyes for one guy."

Fred smiled and leaned in to kiss her. When he pulled away his mind returned to the dinner and Velma's mother's behavior. "Hey Daph," he said after a long moment.

"Yeah," she asked.

"Your parents didn't react like that when you told them we were dating, did they?"

Daphne pulled away and remained silent a moment longer than was comfortable for Fred "I.. haven't told them yet," she explained hesitantly.

Fred shrugged "That's alright," he told her "Honestly, I'm a little nervous to tell my folks myself."

"You're not ashamed of me, are you Fred?" Daphne asked.

"No," he assured her "Of course I'm not. Are you ashamed of me?"

"No," Daphne assured "I just don't feel ready to tell my parents… especially after what happened tonight. I mean, I know that my parents are a bit more sensible than Velma's mom but still…"

"Yeah," Fred agreed "Let's agree that we'll tell our parents when we're ready."

"Fine with me," Daphne agreed as the empty score board for the next game came on the screen.

XXX

"Sorry Shaggy," said Tony, the owner of the pizzeria as he came out from the kitchen "It's closing time. I'm afraid I have to cut you two off."

Shaggy strectched his arms above his head as Scooby dropped from the bench he had been sitting on to the floor and walked out under the table "Like, alright Tony," Shaggy said as the beginnings of a yawn threatened to burst through his lips. He quickly covered his mouth as the yawn made its way forth in its entirety "Sorry about that man," he said as he stood up "So like how much do I owe you for the pizza?"

Tony made his way to the cash register and added up the bill "Let's see," he murmured as he looked over the numbers "That'll be sixty seven fifty."

Shaggy reached into his wallet and paid for the food. It was a good thin, he thought to himself, that he had a steady source of income considering the way he and Scooby ate. Once the bill was settled Shaggy turned to follow Scooby out into the darkness "See ya Tony man."

"See ya 'round Shaggy," Tony waved to the other young man and his dog as they disappeared down the street.

XXX

Velma was just dusting off an particularly fragile little vase with a fine brush designed for such intricate work when she heard a noise as if someone had entered the Egyptology department. It was awfully late at this time and she didn't know who could possibly be their besides herself. She stood up from her work table, setting the delicate little vase down on the surface before turning to face the rest of the room.

It appeared empty but there were several larger antiquities that hadn't gone on display yet between Velma and the entrance to the room. She took a hesistant step forward "Professor Carter?" she called out in questioning. She waited three seconds before calling out a different name "Louise, is that you?" there was no reply "Robbie Duncan if that's you trying to play a practical joke on me, it won't work."

Robbie Duncan was the clown of the research team and had made it very clear to Velma and her colleague Louise Green, that he enjoyed playing jokes, especially on the female members of the team. Louise had told Velma about an incident only a few nights ago when Robbie had snuck in when she'd been researching one of the artifacts and had scared the living daylights out of her.

"Just show yourself Robbie," Velma demanded "I'm not falling for any of your games." When still nothing happened and no voice replied Velma started to believe it had all been in her head. The hour was late, she was recovering from some severe emotional stress and logical thinking though she was, she was surrounded by objects from a country whose name hollywoord had made synonymous with images of the walking mummified bodies of the dead creeping through shadowy tumes and dangerous curses.

"I'm just being silly," she laughed out loud.

Then a figure appeared from behind one of the larger artifacts that made her believe that her statement had been very, very wrong. The sight of a large mummified corpse walking towards her made her jump. Then she remembered "Robbie, if that's you!" she screamed as she ran at the mummy.

The mummy picked her up far more easily than Robbie would have been able to and at that moment Velma realized that this might not be just a harmless practical joke. She squirmed and kicked and yelled for security guards. Finally she managed to get free of the mummy's grasp. And she ran. In her hurry to escape the mummy, she did not notice that her cell phone had fallen from her pocket clattered to the floor where it still lay.

She ran out of the Egyptology department and out of the museum. She ran down the street and she ran around the corner. She could hear the mummy's heavy footfalls behind her. She dashed quickly across another street at a fortunate green light and ran straight into Gibby Norton.

"Woah Velma," Gibby said in surprise as he picked himself up off the ground "What's the hurry?"

Velma grumbled at her bad luck in running into of all the people in Coolsville, the one person who could only make her mood worse at that moment, besides her mother of course. Velma jabbed a finger over her shoulder at the mummy who was patiently waiting for the light to turn green again ""That," she said tursly just as the light changed and the mummy began to bolt towards them.

"That's definitely not good," Gibby observed as he ran after Velma "Don't worry Velma, I'll protect you," he was attempting to sound brave but the irony did not escape him that he too was fleeing from this monster.

"I don't need your protection," Velma snapped, not breaking her stride "Can't you just leave me alone? When are you going to get it Gibby, I don't like you and I never will."

A few more lucky green lights and some dodging down some side streets later they stopped to catch their breath, believing they had given the mummy the slip.

XXX

Shaggy's cell phone rang just as he was about to turn from his idle wanderings through the center of Coolsvile to head home. He fished it out of his pocket and looked at the caller ID. He smiled to himself as he answered "Like, hello?"

"Shaggy," the small voice on the other end piped up.

"Brianna," his smile widened "Like, shouldn't you be in bed?"

"Nuh-uh," the girl protested "Aunt Karen says that it's two hours earlier where we are then where you are so shouldn't you be in bed?"

Shaggy couldn't help laughing "Like, you make a strong argument little lady. What's up?"

There was a pause on the other end "Is Velma with you?" the little girl asked.

Shaggy let out a long breath that he hoped the girl on the other end of the line hadn't heard "No she's not," he replied "Like, why do you ask?"

"I called her phone first," Brianna explained a bit sheepishly "But she didn't answer. I wanted to ask if you're all still coming to visit."

Shaggy pushed his worry over Velma aside for the moment to answer the child's question "Like, of course we are," he changed direction and headed for the museum as he was talking "But now, like time difference or not you should be getting to bed."

There was an audible groan from the other end and then Shaggy heard muffled voices as the phone was passed from one person to another "I'll be sure that she gets to bed immediately," Karen's smile was evident in her voice "How have you all been?"

"Like, I can't talk right now Karen," Shaggy informed her "I'm a little worried about Velma after what Brianna told me. I'm like gonna try and find her."

Karen's tone became serious "Good luck," she said in a quiet voice, obviously not wanting Brianna to hear her "Let me know when you find her."

"Like sure," Shaggy promised as he hung up his cell phone. Just for the sake of trying he dialed Velma's number but the call ended up going to voicemail.

"Rhaggy?" Scooby questioned as he trotted along behind his owner "Rhat's wrong?"

"Velma's not answering her phone," Shaggy informed Scooby and at this news the canine's pace increased "I'm gonna check on her at the museum."

"Right rehind rou," Scooby declared.

XXX

"Listen Velma," Gibby managed as he was still attempting to catch his breath.

"Do I have to?" she asked with a roll of her eyes.

"Okay," Gibby threw his hands up in surrender "It's obvious that you don't like me. Trust me, I get it. I've been trying to pretend that it's not true but I realize that's just making me look like-"

"A delusional nut," Velma supplied.

"Yeah," Gibby replied a bit deflated "I'm really not a delusional nut…" he attempted to defend himself with little success. There was another long pause before he spoke again "I'm sorry okay…"

Velma couldn't help but feel shock at those words coming from Gibby Norton's mouth. All sarcastic responses to his pitiful defense of himself died on her tongue and she could do nothing but listen as he continued.

"It's obvious Shaggy makes you happy and I've been a complete jerk," Gibby told her "I know it's probably too late to hope for this but maybe you and I could be friends?"

Velma shook her head "You're right, it is a little too late to hope for that," she watched as Gibby's face fell "But," she added "We're certainly not enemies. If you want my friendship Gibby Norton you're going to have to earn it."

Gibby perked up noticeably at this "Oh Velma, you'll see, I'll be the best and most loyal friend-"

"Don't overdo it," she warned.

"Right…" Gibby and Velma continued to walk trhough the streets of Coolsville. They had reached a point near the city center that was well lit and where several other people were milling around. It seemed unlikely that the mummy would follow them here.

"Velma!" Velma looked up to see Shaggy and Scooby rounding a corner about a dozen yards ahead of them.

"Shaggy," Velma smiled, relieved and happy to see him at that moment.

Shaggy ran to her, picked her up and spun her around in his delight at finding her safe. He set her down and looked at her seriously "Like why weren't you answering your cell phone?"

Velma checked her pockets and frowned "I must have dropped it when the mummy grabbed me."

"Mummy," Shaggy gulped "Like, at the museum? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Shaggy," Velma assured him. There was a brief pause before she added "I'm really sorry about the way I snapped at you earlier."

"Like, forget it," Shaggy told her with a lopsided grin.

Velma embraced him and he bent to kiss her.

"Guys…?" Gibby uttered in a hesitant tone.

Shaggy noticed Gibby for the first time and narrowed his eyes at him. He turned to Velma "Like what's he doing here?"

Velma shrugged "Ruining the mood," she replied before turning to Gibby "What is it?"

Gibby was pointing at a large figure that was lumbering up the street "That," he replied.

The group took off running as the mummy gained speed; it purued them through the streets of Coolsville and nearly cornered them more than a few times. Shaggy held Velma's hand tightly as they ran. He kept his eyes peeled for any quick escapes that the group could take advantage of. About a block later he suddenly pulled Velma into a parking lot.

"Wait," Gibby protested, following them "Why'd we come in here?"

Shaggy pointed triumphantly "Like, that's why," he grinned.

"The Mystery Machine," Velma exclaimed "Fred and Daphne must be here."

"Like exactly," Shaggy said as he pulled open the door of the bowling alley for them and ducked inside.

The mummy didn't take long to catch up to them and it didn't hesitate to follow them into the bowling alley.

"Hey wait," the clerk at the shoe rental desk attempted to stop Shaggy, Scooby, Velma and Gibby as they raced past.

"No time man," Shaggy called over his shoulder.

"We're not here to bowl," Velma explained quickly.

"What's up with you guys?" Daphne asked as the group made their way to the alley she and Fred were using. "You look like you've seen a ghost," she joked.

"Try a mummy," Shaggy countered.

"And what's Gibby doing here?" Fred asked, scrutinizing the afformentioned member of the group.

"It's a long story," Velma said dismissively "Right now we've got a bigger problem."

"Oh no," the clerk said, standing in the mummy's way "I'm not letting you get past me without paying for shoes."

The mummy growled and stamped its right foot on the top of the desk.

"Okay," said the clerk obliviously "That'll be a size-" the mummy used the leverage from its position to bring its left foot over and across the desk kicking the clerk in the stomach, sending him sprawling backwards.

The clerk landed amidst a pile of bowling shoes, dazed but otherwise unharmed "Will that be cash or charge…" he said in a delirium. The mummy quickly hurried after its prey.

The gang and Gibby started to run. The best thing they could have done was to head for the exit and attempt to reach the Mystery Machine but the mummy was blocking that particular way out so the general consensus amongst the group was to head for the back way. Unfortunately the back way involved them passing every possible bowling alley.

Shaggy and Scooby nibbly jumped over ball returns, Velma running beside them. Fred and Daphne clambered over chairs in an effort to keep ahead of the mummy. Gibby fell quite early on in the chase and lay on the floor, nursing what appeared to be a sprained ankle. The mummy was kind enough to stomp extra hard on Gibby's ankle as he passed.

The gang reached the end of the line of alleys and was about to turn towards the exit when Fred got an idea. He grabbed two large bowling balls off of a nearby rack.

"Freddy!" Daphne yelled at him "What are you doing?"

"Buying us some time!" he called back as he hurled the balls at the mummy.

The first ball went straight between the mummy's legs, viered right and bounced its way down a bumpered alley only to knock down all ten pins when it reached the end.

"Yes," Fred pumped his fist in the air before throwing the second ball.

"I don't understand what you're so pleased about," Velma muttered to herself as the second ball managed to knock one of the mummy's feet out from under him.

"Now that's something to celebrate," Daphne cheered as she grabbed Fred by the arm and dashed for the exit. The gang piled into the Mystery Machine and sped off.

"I think we need to go back to the museum," Velma said a few minutes into their drive.

"Like, what for?" Shaggy asked nervously.

"That's where the mummy attacked me," Velma explained "It's obvious that someone doesn't want me finding out something," after a moment she added "Plus I'd like to get my cell phone back."

XXX

"Here it is," Velma said triumphantly as she retrieved her cell phone from the floor where it had fallen.

Elsewhere in the room, Daphne was examining a pedestool. "Hey Velma?" she asked, looking up from the pedestool.

"Yeah?" Velma asked as she was coming over to where Daphne was standing.

"What's meant to go here?" Daphne asked, pointing at the pedestool.

"The Orb of Isis," Velma replied "It was here earlier when I was doing inventory," she looked up and noticed something "Hmm… the door to Professor Carter's office is open. He must be there but I didn't see him when I was here earlier. Come on, maybe he's got the Orb with him. He's been researching it extensively recently."

Daphne and Fred followed Velma into Professor Carter's office. Shaggy was about to follow when he noticed something "Scooby Doo," he called out into the vast room "Where are you?"

"Rover rere!" Scooby poked his head out from behind a sarcophagus.

"Scooby," Shaggy walked over to the Great Dane "What are you doing?"

"Rook," Scooby pointed to the sarcophagus which he had opened "Ro rummy."

"No mummy," Shaggy gulped as he stared into the empty stone relic.

XXX

"Professor Carter?" Velma asked as she pushed the door to the office open all the rest of the way open.

The office looked empty as Velma, Daphne and Fred entered. Fred took the lead and walked around the desk. He stopped and looked down, his mouth dropping open. He looked up at the girls "Daphne, call an ambulance."

As Daphne called the ambulance, Velma crept around the desk to see what had surprised Fred. She found herself stepping back in shock as she saw Professor Carter lying on the carpeted florr behind his desk, face down in a pool of blood.

XXX

Professor Carter had suffered only a minor head wound caused by a statuette that had been used by his assailant to knock him unconscious. The gang was with him in his hospital room. Velma was asking questions while the others were scattered around the room, leaning against walls or sitting in chairs.

"What exactly happened?" Velma asked.

"I don't know," Professor Carter replied "I was in my office, researching some of the symbols on the Orb of Isis and the next thing I remember I was waking up here."

Velma sighed "So you have no idea what happened to the Orb?"

"The person who attacked me must have taken it," the professor replied.

A doctor entered the room at that moment "I'm gonna have to ask you guys to move along now. Professor Carter needs his rest. First the police interviewed him and now you kids…" he grumbled.

"Feel better Professor," Velma said as she and the others filed out of the room.

Once they were in the hall Shaggy took the opportunity to speak "Guys, Scooby and I like found something at the museum that you should probably know about."

XXX

"This is bad," Velma remarked as she stared at the empty sarcophagus of Taruka "I wonder what else is missing."

"You were doing inventory when the mummy attacked right?" Fred asked.

"Yeah," Velma replied as she came over to stand by her research table.

"Maybe the mummy was trying to keep you from figuring out what might be missing," Fred concluded.

"Hey," Daphne looked up "That's a good point."

"It's a distinct possibility," Velma replied "I should really finish the inventory."

"But, like what if the mummy attacks again?" Shaggy asked, looking at Velma in concern.

"He won't attack if there are a lot of us here," Fred suggested "We'll all help you take inventory."

"And I'll call the other members of the research team," Velma said excitedly "We'll get to the bottom of this."


End file.
